digital love
by dark-mean-me
Summary: K 18 get together story chapter 17 the final chapter is up.
1. Default Chapter

A/N : Okay this is my first fic OK so please be a bit nice  
  
Disclaimer: Look guys if i would own dbz i would'nt be writing this cause i would make sure the series would SHOW how k and 18 came together OK????? sooo I don't own dbz nor the song Digital love by Daft Punk.  
  
"blah blah blah" is talking ~blah blah blah~ is thinking  
  
Digital love  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
Last night I had a dream about you  
  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
  
And I looked like everyone was having fun  
  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long  
  
Don't stop come a little closer  
  
As we jam the ryrhm gets stronger  
  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
  
We were dancing all night long  
  
The time is right to put my arms around you  
  
You're feeling right  
  
You wrap your arms around too  
  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone  
  
Krillin awoke with a shock, he looked around an then dropped himself on his pillow again with a huge grunt.  
  
This has been going now for months. Since that day at Kami's (or now Dende's) tower he couldn't stop thinking about her. She haunted his thoughts and his dreams. Somtimes Krillin wished that he could just dream forever. Stay inside the world where she loved him, where they danced, kissed, did whatever they wanted.  
  
Ooh I don't know what to do  
  
About this dream and you  
  
I wish this dream comes true  
  
Ooh I don't know what to do  
  
About this dream and you  
  
We'll make this dream come true  
  
"Yeah Right, use your brains buddy" Krillin said to himself. She could never love him, not HIM, it was stupid to even THINK it. He had hope for a little while. His mind went back to the day where Yamcha said something that gave him a bit hope.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
Future Trunks would leave in a few hours. Bulma invited everybody to a small dinner party, so everyone could say goodbuy to the young saiyan from the future. Krillin smiled as he rememberd the shock he felt when he heard that this was actually Bulma and Vegeta's kid.  
  
During dinner everyone talked and laughed, even Chi-Chi and Gohan, they seemed to be doing fine with Goku gone. Chi-Chi even announced that she was pregnant again. It was a surprise to whole gang. Bulma was the first to be able to speak. "Wow Chi that's great really, when....ehhh.....when did it happend". She said "It is Goku's, right?!" Yamcha suddenly screamed. "YES!!!!!!! Ofcoarse it's Goku's" Chi-Chi yelled. "It happend in the ten days before the Cell- Games. We ehhh... did it alot ....eh you know" Chi-Chi said softly, her face looking lik a tomato. "I did a pregnancy test this morning." After everybody congratulated Chi-Chi and Gohan, they al went back talking to each other. Krillin smiled and he looked down to the ground again.  
  
Suddenly Yamcha was standing in front of him. "Hey Kril, buddy are you OK?" " Yeah sure why woulnd't I be?" Krillin answerd. "Well" Yamcha said "You haven't even touched you're food, you haven't said a word today, and you look like you want to cry."  
  
"Yeah I know" krillin said "mabey I don't feel to great."  
  
"It's the android girl right?" Yamcha said. Krillins eyes widend, "h..h..hhoo...how do you know that" he nearly screamed. "Well it's pretty obvious" his friend answerd. "You know Krillin You shouldn't be so depressed about her, like I said she likes you, she really does, she just doesn't knows it yet."  
  
"Then how do you know she likes me?" Krillin asked. "I just know it buddy, I just know it" Yamcha said softly. "And she'll come to you when she knows it"  
  
"Thanks Yamcha" Krillin said smiling.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
After that day Krillin waited for her to come, but after a couple of weeks his hopes faded away.  
  
He roled out of bed looking at his reflection in the mirror. His newly grown black hair was very messy. He decided to let it grow after Cell, he didn't want to fight anymore so he didn't have to shave his head to make sure nobody could grab his hair in battle. But most importantly he wanted to look a little bit better than he used to.  
  
Krillin took a quick shower and put on some simple cothes. After that he went down for breakfast. He was still thinking about her. Wy couldn't she just come to his house say "Krillin I love you and I wanna live with you for the rest of my live". And they would live happily ever after.  
  
Why don't you play the game? Why don't you play the game?  
  
Het sighted. It wouldn't happen, never  
  
Yamcha, master Roshi and Tien all sat on the couch inside kame house. They where talking about Krillins state and more important: how to get him out of it.  
  
"Okay all we need to do is make sure Krillin forgets the android and he'll be OK" Tien said. "Yeah we now that but HOW!" master Roshi said a bit irritated. "How about we take him to the movie" Yamcha said "Krillin loved the Terminator series and terminator 3 is in the cinima now." "Erm Yamcha one of the main characters in T-3 is a blond, hot, strong, dangarous, female robot, I don't think it will help krillin forget 18." Tien said.  
  
The three man where discussing things when Krillin came walking down. "Hey guys", he said in a sad voice. "Hey boy" master Roshi said, "Krillin" he continued "we've been talking and we think you should go do something." "Something?" Krillin repeated. "Like what?"  
  
"Like leaving this house!!" Yamcha suddenly yelled "Krillin you've locked yourself up for months now, go outside, have fun, train you know".  
  
"I'll see" the short human replied.  
  
The phone rang  
  
"Hello Master Roshi here, O Hi Chi-Chi, yeah he's here, yeah i'll give him".  
  
"Krillin Chi-Chi want's to ask you something". Master Roshi said. Krillin took the phone.  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi"  
  
"Hey Krillin can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"OK, I have a check up tomorow at the hospital, you know for the baby, to see if everyting is good with it and Gohan is coming with me but I don't have a driver's license and Gohan is too young, so I was wondering if you could bring us to the hospital tomorrow?"  
  
~mmm this will give me a chance to leave the house for a while, and i can see Gohan again~ "sure it's good.  
  
"Great thanks Krillin, meet us at our house at 10.30 tomorrow morning good."  
  
"Fine C-ya"  
  
"Bye"  
  
The first chapter is done, please review the story. Flames are OK as long as you tell me what is wrong with the story.  
  
PS if you see any super big spelling mistakes tell me, I'm Dutch so English isn't my first language 


	2. Fight, accident

Dislclaimer: I still don't own them  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, tankies, thankies I really love you guys for reviewing the story. And for the good advice, it really helps me writing.  
  
Digital love  
  
Chapter 2: Fight, accident  
  
Inside a tree was a girl. She looked no older then 20, had blond hair until her shoulders and icy piercing blue eyes. She was very beautiful, and guys would often yell things like "hotty" or "hot stuff" at her. Some guys would grab her arms and asked her if she wanted to "do it" with them. She only looked disgusted and pushed the guys harsh on the ground. Most guys where scared because of her inhuman strenght and ran away. She wouldn't admit it but the guys made her nervous, so she prefered to be high in a tree.  
  
Cyborg number eighteen looked around from her high position. Suddenly she heard a person yell something, she looked in the direction from the noise and smirked. There where a lot of people gatherd around in a circle, in the middle of the circle was a huge guy who seemed to consist of muscels. Next to him was a shorter guy.  
  
Eighteen jumped out of the tree and walked towards the group. She discoverd that street fights where a very easy way to earn a lot of money. She decided to stop shoplifting because she did'nt want to be chased by cops again (mostly because the Z-fighters might find her if she was). She already did a lot of fights and earned thousends of zenni's with them.  
  
"OK if you beat the great Rambo you'll win 10.000 Zenni, come on who dears" the shorter guy screamed. The whole crowd wanted to win the money but the huge Rambo scared them. "Come on nobody? Ok I'll make it 20.000 Zenni but you have to pay 1.000 to fight. If you win you'll get you're money back and recive 20.000 Zenni on top, come on it's a great chance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the short guy screamed.  
  
"Yeah here, you've got a chanllenger" eighteen said, walking forward.  
  
The guy smirked. "well well well, the litlle girl want's to play" the guy said sarcasticly. "Look babe I suggest you get outta here, this is nothing for a pretty litlle thing like you" he said.  
  
"Listen here you ass" eighteen said in a voice that could make the bravest man hide in a litlle corner " I wanna fight OK? so, here's 1.000 Zenni, and keep the 20.000 prize cash ready."  
  
The crowd looked surprised that the young girl wasn't scared of her challenge that was almost twice her height and at least three times her width. "OK babe, but don't come crying to me when youre pretty litlle face is hurt" the guy said.  
  
Eighteen stapped in the middle of the circle, standing in a fighting position. "Ok big guy, bring it on" she said. The muscle-man gave her an evil grin and quickly pushed his fist forward. Eighteen got it in her hands and started squeezing it. First the man looked surprised but after a few seconds he yelled in pain. Eighteen pulled the man towards her and hit him in the face, after that she let him go and jumped up kicking the surprised man in the face. He held his face and yelled. Then he felled and landed on his back.  
  
The entire crowed looked wide-eyed at the now unconscious man on the ground. The guy with the money was unable to speek. Eighteen grapped the 20.000 Zenni + her own 1.000 out of his hands and said "Thanks for the money honey" and walked away. The crowd kept looking at her until she was out of sight. A few hours later she sad back in her tree now with a lot of shopping bags filled with clothes, shoes and some food and she drank a vanilla milkshake. She was still addicted to shopping and she did it alot.  
  
She decided to go back home and flew towards the directions of the woods, she lived there in a cabin together with her brother. But her brother never left the woods, at some reason he loved to chop down trees or hunt poor animals. "Hey Seventeen!!!" she yelled at a man that was almost identical to her except his hair was black (and he was male).  
  
"Hey sis" the man yelled back, "been plundering clothing stores again?" She stuck her tongue out towards him.  
  
"I buy everything now ok?" she said.  
  
"Whatever" seventeen said back "did you bring any food?"  
  
"Of coarse I did, I'll make some dinner for us" she said. Eighteen discoverd that she was a pretty good cook. Her brother on the other hand could even burn water.  
  
While she made dinner for herself and her twin she was thinking. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about the short Z-fighter. She didn't really understood these feelings. I mean he's short, bald (A/N well not anymore), noseless not exactly god's gift to girls but still, all the things he'd done for her, and the way he talked to her. She couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
"Maybe I should thank him ore something" she said to herself.  
  
"Still thinking about your small knight in armor sis?" Her brother suddenly stood behind her.  
  
"Shut your trap Seventeen!" eighteen yelled.  
  
"You know my dear twin, maybe you should visit the guy" seventeen said.  
  
"Yeah" Eighteen said softly "maybe I should."  
  
30 minutes later dinner was ready, the two cyborgs ate, well Seventeen ate, Eighteen was just playing with her food.  
  
"I'm not hungry, i'm just gonna fly around for a while." Eighteen jumped out of the window and flew away leaving a confused brother behind.  
  
She flew around for a hours, she didn't know where she was going. Part of her told her to go to Kame House and visit him, but she was to afraid. She growled, she didn't like being scared of something, it made her feel weak.  
  
After another hour Eighteen came in a small village, wich was very separated from the rest of the world. There where now stores but a small foodshop and a baker. Eighteen decided to walk around for a little while. She saw a small boy playing with toys on the street. It made her smile a little.  
  
Suddenly a car came driving towards the kid with very high speed. Nobody not even Eighteen was quick enough to prevent what happend next. The car hit the boy, making him fly to the side. The driver of the car was shocked but he drove away in an even higher speed.  
  
The entire village ran to the badly injured boy, including Eighteen. "Oh now, Jason!!!!!!" the boy's mother yelled, "Jason, come on son please!!"  
  
"What are we gonna do?" another man screamed, "He won't make it if he doesn't go to a hospital."  
  
"How are we going to take him there, it's far away and nobody has a car in this village!" the mother asked, she looked extremely scared.  
  
"I'll take him!" The entire crowd turned there heads. Eighteen walked forward and lifted the boy in her arms. "I'll take him" she replied.  
  
"Do..Do you have a car?" a man asked  
  
"No" she said.  
  
"But how are you going to take him to the hospital then, the closesd hospital is at least 100 kilometers away, if not more!" the boy's mother screamed.  
  
"You'll see" Eighteen said. "make sure his parents get to that hospital as soon as possible, I'll take car of the kid."  
  
With that she flew away with the boy in her arms, leaving the crowd below her gasping and looking at her, very amazed and shocked.  
  
YAY chappie 2 is finished!!!!!  
  
Please review. It really helps me writing the story.  
  
Next chapter will be ASAP, mmmm Krillin goes to the hospital, Eighteen goes to the hospital, mmmm interesting, guess what will happen next :P big surprise (NOT). C-Ya 


	3. Eh Hi

Disclaimer: I'm still just a girl trying to write a story, and that girl doe not own dragonball z  
  
A/N: thank you so much for all the sweet reviews you gave me I love you guys for it.  
  
"blah blah" is talking ~Blah Blah~ is thinking  
Digital love  
  
chapter 3: Eh Hi  
  
Eighteen didn't know how long she'd been flying, she just had one thing on her mind: save the boy. After a while she saw a big builing coming in view, she sighted in relief.  
  
After she landed she ran inside the hospital as quickly as possible. "I need help!" she yelled. A nurse came walking towards her.  
  
"What's the problem ma'am?"  
  
"This kid is! He was hit by a car and he's going to die if he doesn't get any help!"  
  
"Ma'am relax please, I need you to fill in some forms, are you his mother?"  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes, humans where so stupid. "No, I'm not but"  
  
"I'm sorry but you need to get his parents and..."  
  
"Listen here you stupid BITCH!" Eighteen yelled, "The brat is going to die if he doesn't get help, his parents will be here ASAP and I'm not touching ANY stupid form. Now I suggest you stop this crap and get a doctor for the kid!!!!"  
  
"OK" the frightnend nurse replied.  
  
A couple of minutes later Jason was brought to a operation chamber. Eighteen wanted to leave but a nurse (another one) told her to stay for a while, at least until the kid's parents showed up.  
  
Eighteen grunted, she didn't liked being here, the men in white coats, the operating material, and the hospital smell reminded her of what dr. Gero had done to her. But she decieded to stay. The nurse gave her a blanked so she could sleep for a couple of hours on one of the chairs.  
  
Eighteen sat on a chair with the blanked wrapped around her, minutes later she was asleep.  
  
The next morning: "Ma'am, wake up please" the nurse slowly shook eighteen a bit.  
  
"Hm yeah I'm awake" Eighteen said yawning "How's the kid?"  
  
"He's resting now from the operation, we also just recieved a phone call from his mother, she'll be here in two hours."  
  
"That's good, what time is it?"  
  
"I'ts 8.40 in the morning" the nurse said.  
  
"Wow it's morning already." Eighteen said, a bit shocked from the news that she slept all night.  
  
"Yeah it is" the nurse said. "Would you like some coffee and breakfast? cause the boy's mother asked if you wanted to stay here untill she came."  
  
"Yeah breakfast and coffee would be great" Eighteen replied grateful.  
  
The nurse smiled "OK follow me please".  
  
Two hours later when Eighteen was filled with food and coffee she saw a woman walking out of the resting room with Jason in her arms. She reconissed the woman as Jason's mother.  
  
The woman put Jason in the weelchair the nurse was driving after them and she walked towards Eighteen.  
  
"I don't know how I can ever thank you enough" she said. "You saved my sons life".  
  
"Well it's Ok I just did what I had to do" Eighteen replied, slightly blushing.  
  
"No!! it's not just or OK or something" the mother said a bit harder "You really saved his live, the doctor said that if you would'nt have taken him to the hospital so fast he would've died and we don't have any cars so he would be dead if it wern't for you."  
  
"Yes" Jasons small voice came "thank you".  
  
"It's OK kid" Eighteen said "Just be more careful next time."  
  
Jason just nodded  
  
"Look erm" the mothers voice came "how is it possible that you can fly, I never saw someone that could fly, are you an angel or something."  
  
Eighteen chuckeld: "Far from it" she said  
  
"Well, you're our angel now, and if there's anything you ever need you can come to us Ok?" the mother said.  
  
"OK"  
  
"Well, bye"  
  
"Bye angel" Jason said  
  
"bye kid" Eighteen said with a small smile on her face  
  
Krillin stood there, his mouth was wide open and his eyes looked like plates ~eighteen saved a boy's life~. His mind was telling him twenty different things and he felt again the way he felt when he had to shut eighteen down.  
  
"Well krillin your crush isn't that evil I guess" an innocent voice came up from behind him.  
  
"Ssst Gohan shut up" he whisperd. "what are you doing behind me?"  
  
"Well" the young half saiyan said "mum send me after you, you where going to get some tea for her but it took you at least 25 minutes so I went looking for you".  
  
"O, yeah" Krillin replied blushing. "Well here's the tea" he said, handing Gohan a beaker.  
  
"Erm Krillin this beaker is empty, you spilled everything on the floor".  
  
Krillin looked down, next to him was a big pudlle of thea. "Ehh hehe" came his nervous voice.  
  
"I guess you dropped it when you saw her right" Gohan said.  
  
"Erm yes"  
  
"Well go talk to her, I go get tea for mum".  
  
"What???" Krillin cried in shock "No way!!"  
  
"Why not, you like her don't you just go!"  
  
"NO" Krillin whisperd harshly.  
  
"Ok than, sorry about this Krillin" Gohan said innocent.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"This!!" Gohan gave krillin a harsh push, which made the small human fly a small part and land on the ground.  
  
Eighteen looked up as she heard the sound. She looked surprised when she saw krillin ,with hair!!!, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Eh Hi" came his shy voice.  
  
I'm sorry but this place was a good point to stop, don't worry I'll write chapter 4 ASAP and update it.  
  
But hey atleast they met again, well if you call it a meeting.  
  
Please review it really means a LOT to me. 


	4. coffee and a failed date

Dislclaimer:...sigh.....do I have to say it again......I'm getting kinda tired of it.........fine....stupid rules........I Do not own dbz, happy now?  
  
A/N thankies to everybody who has reviewed the story, here's chapter 4  
  
"blah blah blah" is talking ~Blah blah~ is thinking  
  
Digital love  
  
Chapter 4: Coffee and a failed date  
  
Eighteen looked up as she heard the sound. She looked surprised when she saw krillin ,with hair!!!, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Eh Hi" came his shy voice.  
  
"Yeah hi" eighteen said back, with suprise in her voice.  
  
"So how are you?" Krillin asked, trying to create a converstation.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Krillin????"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"Mmm what do you mean?"  
  
"You're hair!!"  
  
"O, erm well I just decided to let it erm grow, you see I wasn't fighting anymore and stuff so I just decided to stop shaving." ~and I wanted to look better so you might like me but i won't tell you that~  
  
"Aha" was her only awnser  
  
"Well it looks kinda good on you" she added careful  
  
~Really wow she thinks it lookes good, wow yes yippee o wait i gotta say something~ "erm thanks"  
  
"Eighteen?"  
  
"What"  
  
~Oh man, why does she has to be so harsh, OK just relax chill and ask it~ "Doyouwantsomecoffee?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked confused  
  
~Krillin you IDIOT just relax~ "I was asking if I could buy you some coffee, it's really stupid bad coffee coming from a machine but it's the best they have here" ~great i asked it but i sound like a geek~  
  
"Well coffee is Ok" Eighteen said  
  
"Really you want to???" "Errmm I mean good come on"  
  
Ten minutes later Krillin and eighteen where sitting on a couch, each drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"You know" Eighteen started "For stupid bad coffee coming from a machine this isn't so terrible"  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad you like it, it's cappuccino (A/N I Looovveee cappuccino:P) and I guess it's kinda good"  
  
"So, erm eighteen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was going on with you, the kid and that woman?"  
  
"Where you spying on me or something?"  
  
"NO NO NO really not I was just getting tea for chi-chi and i heard you talking to them and well..."  
  
"Oh" eighteen said, not sounding confinced "Well the brat was hit by a car, and he lived in some stupid small village, you know where they don't have a car or something like it, and well I didn't want the brat to die so I took him to the hospital."  
  
"You saved someones life?" Krillin looked surprised "Wow that's good you know, that's really good from you, I mean it means that you're not evil"  
  
"Well I'm not a good guy or good girl whatever"  
  
"By the way, why are you here?" eighteen asked.  
  
"Chi-Chi needed a ride to her check-up". Krillin awnserd.  
  
"So she's sick or something?"  
  
Krillin laughed a bit; "no she's not sick, she's pregnant" "Oh" eighteen looked surprised, "but I thought Goku was dead".  
  
"It happend before the Cell games" Krillin said smiling  
  
"Aha" Eighteen said, she trew her now empty beaker in the trashcan that was at the end of the hall, at least 15 meters away.  
  
Krillin smiled, he trew his beaker also in the trashcan. "Touchdown" he said.  
  
"Huh??" eighteen asked cofused.  
  
"Never mind" Krillin said.  
  
"Hey Krillin!!!" Gohans voice came.  
  
"Hey Gohan" Krillin said. Next to him he watched eighteen tense a little bit.  
  
"Krillin my mum is ready and she's waiting downstairs"  
  
"Okay i'm coming"  
  
"Good see you downstairs, nice to see you to again Eighteen" Gohan said innocent and he walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Okay I gotta go"  
  
"Sure, that's good I gotta go as well bye Krillin" Eighteen said as she walked towards the window.  
  
"Hey wait a sec" Krillins voice came.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Erm nothing, well bye" Krillin said as he put his hand forward. After a couple of seconds Eighteen shook it.  
  
"C-you eighteen" Krillin said as he also walked towards the stairs.  
  
Eighteen looked at her hand, Krillin had put a note in it while they where shaking hands. She unfolded the note and read it:  
  
Eighteen  
  
I'd love to meet again, mabey we could go drinking some real  
cappuccino somewhere, you know, just coffe not  
coming from a machine.  
  
Do you know the parc in west capital city? There is a small point there,  
near a lake  
with a lots of rocks, you'll find it  
  
Meet me there tonight at 8.30 OK?  
  
Krillin  
  
Eighteen smiled a little as she finished reading the note. She put in in the pocket of her jeans and she flew out of the window towards the forest where she lived with her brother.  
  
Eighteen was busy looking at herself in front of the mirror, she tried all off her outfits now and still didn't decided wath to wear. She didn't mind being in her room so long, her brother was driving her insane. He kept asking where she had been the entire time. She didn't told him, if she would tell him the truth he would probably find her weak and human-like.  
  
At last eighteen choose a right outfit. She didn't know why she spend so much time trying to look good for him, it wasn't as if she LIKED him, but on the other hand, he was nice to her, and he looked really good with hair.  
  
Eighteen flew over the parc, she was a bit late because her brother wanted to know where she went and he wasn't happy with the awnser "out". At 8.33 she saw a lake, she landed near it and walked towards a place that was shelterd by the trees and had a couple of rocks.  
  
Krillin sat on a rock, looking a bit depressed. "I knew she wouldn't show up". He said to himself.  
  
"I'm here now am I?" a cold voice came from behind him.  
  
"Wow Eighteen you're here!!!" he said, it looked like he didn't believed it himself.  
  
"Yeah I had a hold-up at home" Eighteen said  
  
"What was wrong?" Krillin asked.  
  
"My brother was being annoying" she simply awnserd.  
  
"So you found him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Eighteen sat down on a rock looking. Krillin looked at her, she looked gorgeous. She wore tight black jeans with a thight black longsleeved shirt and a black jack. She also wore black boots (A/N everybody guess wath the favorite coulor of me is :P surprise surprise)  
  
"You know" Krillin said "To be honest I didn't thought you would show up."  
  
"Why did you came here if you didn't expected me?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Well if you would show up I would look like a jerk and this is my relaxing point so I feel good when I'm here" Krillin awnserd.  
  
"Aha" Eighteen said. "So you wrote you wanted to see me again?"  
  
"Yeah erm i thought we might go have coffee or dinner sometime". Krillin asked.  
  
He sweated like hell and his face was crimson. He realized that right now he was busy asking the most beautiful woman he ever saw out on a date.  
  
"Sure why not" Eighteen awnserd.  
  
"O erm great" Krillin said a bit shy.  
  
He stood up from his rock and walked towards Eighteen he stopped right in front of her, he couldn't help it, she was so beautiful, he couldn't hold back anymore. So he moved foreward and pressed his lips on hers.  
  
Eighteens eyes widend, she was shocked, when she came back to her mind she pushed Krillin harsh on the floor. "What the hell do you think you where doing?" she asked in an VERY angry voice.  
  
"O my, Eighteen listen I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to.." Krillin started  
  
Eighteen sighted "You really expect me to be your little girlfriend right away huh?"  
  
"No Eighteen please no really not.."  
  
"Look krillin, thanks for saving my life I really liked that, but just leave me OK?" With that she took of in the sky, leaving Krillin with teary eyes on the floor.  
  
~How could I be so stupid, I shouldn't have done that I'm such an idiot~ krillins thoyghts where even more mixed up than usual.  
  
Het punched to a rock, making it fall in a lot of pieces. He let out a yell and fell on the ground cursing himself.  
  
AAHH poor krillin, don't worry, I'll make them come together, eeeehhhh I Just don't know HOW yet. I'll update the next chap fast, when I'm not drowning in homework, sigh.... school SUCKS!!!!!  
  
Please review 


	5. Thinking

Dislclaimer: eeh I STILL don't own them  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if my spelling is bad, but my spell check won't work and English is not my first language so there may be some mistakes And as usual thankies to the people who reviewed you make me very happy.  
  
Digital love  
  
Chapter 5: thinking  
  
He didn't know how he got home, but he did. When he was home he instantly walked towards his bedroom ignoring the questions like "where have you been?" and "what's wrong, why do you look so depressed?" coming from his old sensai.  
  
He just went upstairs, laid down on his bed and started crying, he didn't stop until the sun came up. Then he fell asleep. It's been two days since. Krillin has only left his room two or three times to go to the bathroom, he hasn't eaten or drank anything.  
  
"KRILLIN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!!!!" Master Roshi was yelling, "you have to go eat something, please or at least tell me what has happend between you and the android, cause I know that this is about her!!"  
  
"It's NOT important!" Krillin yelled back.  
  
"Not important???" Master Roshi asked "Krillin you're as depressed as hell,how can it be not important?"  
  
"Look Krillin I'm coming in alright? wether you like it or not." Master Roshi said. With that he walked in krillins room. He saw his old student, the boy he saw almost as a son right now sitting on his bed looking terrible.  
  
Master Roshi sat down next to him "Okay now you're going to tell me what happend."  
  
"I kissed her" Krillin awnserd  
  
"And?"  
  
"She didn't liked it."  
  
"So you kissed her without permission?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"O boy Krillin, I should have told you that NEVER EVER kiss a woman without her permission" Master Roshi said.  
  
"Yeah" Krillin chuckeld "I reallize that now"  
  
"Look son maybe you and the android are just not meant to be"  
  
"Maybe" Krillin replied softly  
  
"Look son there are millions of other girls, just try to get another girl."  
  
"I don't want another girl"  
  
"OK but at least pick up you're life again please??" Master Roshi almost begged "OK I will"  
  
"Thank goodness"  
  
She was sitting in a tree again, it was a spot where she could think clear. She couldn't forget him. The sudden kiss he gave her frightnend her, she knew she reacted a bit TOO angry but she couldn't help it. It was her 'natural instinct' or more specific 'natural programming'. It kept telling her to kill, to destroy, she could surpress it but it was still very strong.  
  
She felt a bit guilty about it. Cyborg Eighteen didn't know guilt, it was an emotion. The only emotions she was suppost to feel where anger and rage towards humans and the z-fighters.  
  
Her brother was making her angry. She told him what happend and now he was suggesting to kill him, or he was bullying her, callng Krillin her 'lover'.  
  
Eighteen didn't want to kill Krillin, he had done so much for her. She also felt a very weird emotion near him, she couldn't explain it. It was one of those emotions dr. Gero 'deleted' out of her. It was very strong when he kissed her, it scared her terribly.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Hey sis we're out of food" Seventeen yelled to his sister.  
  
"So?" she said.  
  
"Well go get something!!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"That's you're job Eighteen!!"  
  
"Oh then what is you're job, I do everything!" she screamed back.  
  
"So what! Come on just do it"  
  
"Sure whatever" eighteen said, she grapped her black jacked and some money and flew towards town.  
  
After she'd done the food-shopping she sad down in the grass for a little while, thinking. She'd been thinking non-stop for the past two weeks.  
  
"Hey eighteen" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Gohan behind her, also with his arms full of bags filled with food.  
  
"Mind if I sit down beside you?" he asked.  
  
Eighteen didn't said a thing, she just watched the young half-saiyan sit down beside her. She tensed a little bit, she knew that this little boy could destroy her very easy.  
  
"Don't worry" Gohan said "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Why not" Eighteen said a little surprise from this remark.  
  
"Cause my dad taught me that everybode deserves a second chance" Gohan awnserd.  
  
"Oh" she was silent for a while "Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm sorry, about you're dad".  
  
"You didn't kill him Eighteen" Gohan replied.  
  
"I know but I..."  
  
"Look it wasn't you're fault that cell absorbed you, cell and dr. Gero should be blamed, not you or you're brother, I mean you two where also once humans" he said  
  
"How do you know that?" Eighteen said shocked  
  
"Bulma found out"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Eighteen?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What happend between you and Krillin?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she said. "why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well...... Krillin has been pretty depresed for the last two weeks and all he has been thinking about is you." Gohan said  
  
"Is he really depressed?" eighteen asked worried  
  
"Yes he is" Gohan said firm.  
  
"Oh, well if you see him tell him I didn't mean to react that way"  
  
"Good" Gohan said. With that he picked up both his and her bags and flew away. Eighteen was too shocked to say anything.  
  
5 seconds later came his voice again "I'm back, just had to bring the food home, you see krillin is with us so you can come to our hous and say it to him yourself." "No way in the nine hells" Eighteen replied angry  
  
"Eighteen' Gohan started "You are coming with me, and I'm stronger that you so I can just force you to come with me."  
  
"Fine" Eighteen said still pissed.  
  
"GREAT" Gohan yelled "come on follow me"  
  
Eighteen followed him towards his house.  
  
A/N I'm not very happy about this chapter, to be honest I think it sucks but please don't stop reading my story because of this chapter, I promise that the next will be better. I'll have Krillin and 18 meet again and talk....I think, but it will be better, please review, you can flame me if you tell me what's wrong. 


	6. a conversation

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belongs to me, if it would i'd be rich now, and I'm not A/N: Yay I'm so happy. The reviews for the last chapter made me feel good. You guys made my day great again with those reviews. Thanks guys.  
  
Digital love  
  
Chapter 6: a conversation  
  
"Okay we're here" Gohan said.  
  
"Yipee" Eighteen replied with sarcasm.  
  
"Please come inside" Gohan said, pretending he didn't heard the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Eighteen walked inside Gohan's house, she'd been here before, when she was looking for Goku together with her brother and 16. Eighteen felt a bit sad thinking about the sweet giant. Clearly the house was cleaned after she'd messed it up.  
  
"Mum we're here!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Chi-Chi came walking inside the room with a tiny bundle in her arms, "oh hi, you must be eighteen, I'm Chi-Chi."  
  
"Yeah I know" eighteen said.  
  
Chi-Chi handed the bundle to Gohan. "Watch you're baby brother for me Gohan I'll have to go upstairs for a while." With that Chi-Chi walked up.  
  
"I told mum what you did, you know saving the kid, so she actually trusts you". Gohan said.  
  
"Do you think that's smart for her to do?" Eighteen said  
  
'Of coarse it is Eighteen" Gohan said "oh have you met my litlle brother yet? This is Goten" he said showing the bundle to Eighteen. Inside was a very tiny copy of Goku sleeping peacefully.  
  
Eighteen smiled seeing the tiny kid "he's cute" she said  
  
Gohan chuckeld "Yeah he's now but wait until he......  
  
"WEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
cries" Gohan finished.  
  
"Oh come on Goten please, be quiet, please" Gohan pleaded while he was making funny faces to shut the baby up, it didn't work.  
  
"Oh MAN" Gohan said angry "Eighteen save me" he said pushing the baby in Eighteens arms. Right after baby Goten landed in eighteens arms he became quiet. Goten looked at the android with his innocent eyes, he grapped some of her hair and decided to put it in his mouth and went back to sleep.  
  
"WOW" Gohan said with surprise.  
  
Eighteen just stood there as if she didn't believed wath just happend.  
  
"I think he likes you" Chi-Chi came walking in the room.  
  
"Yeah great, now take him back please" Eighteen said.  
  
"No, he's fine with you" Chi-Chi said  
  
"Hey Eighteen you're great with babies" Gohan said  
  
"Bull, I'm an android i'm a killer i'm not suppost to.."  
  
"Nonsence eighteen, every woman has a mothersinstinct and yours just showed up" Chi-chi said firm.  
  
Eighteen looked at the small boy in her arms, very slowly she started to smile a bit, she didn't know why but this felt kinda good.  
  
Krillin looked around a corner smiling at the cute sight of Eighteen with Goten in her arms. Before he knew what he was doing he let out a sigh.  
  
The sound made Eighteen look around, she saw Krillin peaking around a corner, he saw her looking and fell on his back out of sight.  
  
"Hey Krillin want some tea to, i'm going to make some?" Chi-Chi asked cheerful trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah sure" came a voice from behind the wall.  
  
"Eighteen do you want tea as well?" Chi-Chi asked  
  
"Ehhh Ok" Eighteen said, clearly still shocked from what Krillin just did.  
  
Gohan walked towards Krillin who was still lying behind the wall, eighteen followed him,she looked down and saw krillin lying on the floor looking very emberrased.  
  
"Eh Hi" came his voice.  
  
"Deja Vu" Eighteen just said.  
  
"Yeah" Krillin said.  
  
"So i suppose you guys want to talk things over and stuff, so I'll take Goten and erm just help my mum" Gohan said. He took his baby-brother from Eighteens arms, Goten frowned a bit, he didn't seem to like it that he had to leave his comfy position, and he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"So" Krillin began  
  
"So" eighteen replied  
  
"So ermn which one of us is going to say 'we meet again" eighteen said.  
  
"Erm don't know" Krillin said.  
  
"Ok than who is going to start a converation?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"Oh"  
  
It was silent for a little while, the two just stared at each other.  
  
"Why did you do it? Eighteen asked.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Kissed me?"  
  
"Well, you kissed me, at the highway" Krillin awnserd.  
  
"That was different" eighteen said.  
  
"Really??" Krillin said.  
  
"I gave you a peck on the cheek, but you tried to put your tongue in my throat. Eighteen said angry.  
  
"BULLSHIT EIGHTEEN, I KISSED YOU BUT I DID NOT CAME WITH MY TONGUE INSIDE YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"BESIDES" he continued "I KISSED YOU WITHOUT PERMISSION, YOU KISSED ME WITHOUT PERMISSION, WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE??????  
  
"YOU SCARED ME WITH IT!!!!!! Eighteen screamed.  
  
"O Yeah and you did not scared me" Krillin said sarcasticly.  
  
"You where scared because I just beat the crap out of your friends, but I was scared because.... well cause..."  
  
Eighteen trailed off, she closed her eyes for a while.  
  
"Why where you scared?" Krillin asked, there was still anger in his voice.  
  
"You have no idea what I feel like do you" eighteen started "Everytime I see you, or any other human part of my mind is practicly yelling at me to destroy. But I don't want to destroy anymore. And every guy I meet at the street is only thinking about having sex with me, I thought that you where different and then you kiss me. And on top of it I'm not supposed to have any emotions, they where all deleted out of me, I only know anger Krillin but ever since I woke op on that tower I keep having these weird emotions, I can't place them I can't name them, but everytime I think of you I feel them. And when you kissed me I felt theme SO strong, and I'm sorry if you don't like it but that combination makes me feel terrified!!!!!!!"  
  
Eighteen was shaking a bit, her voice wasn't angry but it had something indescribable behind it. She breathed short and heavy and there where some tears in her eyes.  
  
"Eighteen I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Krillin said "It's just that, I loved you ever since that kiss you gave me and I just couldn't..."  
  
"You LOVE me?" Eighteen said not believing it.  
  
Krillin just nodded. "I think we both don't understand each other huh?" he said.  
  
Eighteen started laughing, "no I guess we don't".  
  
"I'm sorry" Krillin said  
  
"Yeah, so am I"  
  
They smiled at each other and walked closer together and then....  
  
"TEA" Chi-Chi's cheery voice came, she walked inside with a teaput and cups. Gohan walked behind her with a scale filled with cookies.  
  
Krillin and Eighteen smiled and sat on the couch. All four of them drank tea and ate a lot of cookies.  
  
One hour later Eighteen stood up, "I gotta go" she said "My brother is going to kill me, I promised to get food." She miled.  
  
"O yeah" Gohan said "Here's the food" handing Eighteen her bags.  
  
"Thanks, and bye" she said walking out of the door. When she was ready to take off in the air Krillin called her.  
  
"Eighteen!!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you still want that cup of coffee???"  
  
Eighteen smiled "Sure!"  
  
"Ok" Krillin continued, "and how about dinner?"  
  
"That's fine to" she replied.  
  
"How about we meet tomorrow night in the parc again, we'll have dinner" Krillin said a bit nervous.  
  
"At 6.30 pm or something" Eighteen asked  
  
Krillin -who was very grateful that she accepted- said "OK"  
  
"C-ya Krillin"  
  
"Yeah Bye" Krillin said with a VERY happy face.  
  
Eighteen took off and went to her home and Krillin just stood there for a while, he looked like he was the luckiest person on earth, and he felt that way.  
  
A/N Boy, this chapter was pretty hard to write I just couldn't start a conversation between krillin and Eighteen, so......how did you like it? Please tell me, all the reviews really help me write the story. Flames are ok as long as you give the reason to flame me 


	7. First Date

Dislclaimer: I don't own dragonball z nor it's characters nor the song digital love from daft punk. A/N: The usual thank you reviewers, that's all (Sorry if it sounds not like it, but I really appreciate the reviwes)  
  
"blah" is talking ~blah~ is thinking  
  
Digital love  
  
Chapter 7: the first date  
  
Krillin couldn't remember a time when he was more nervous than this. Tonight he and the most beautiful girl on the planet , no in the universe where going to have dinner. Krillin already wore all of his outfits twice, and he still didn't know what to weare. Finally he found a nice outfit. After that he was at least an hour busy to make sure his hair staid in place.  
  
Krillin rememberd the evening he came home from Gohan's house, he told Master Roshi what happend. He regretted it right away. Master Roshi congretulated him with his 'victory' and he and oolong where busy giving krillin all kinds of advices to get eighteen in bed.  
  
Krillin already said he wasn't after sex but the two perverts didn't want to here any of it and kept telling him how to drag a woman to bed.  
  
Krillin shook his haid, thinking of the two and he looked in the mirror. He looked kinda good. ~Man I'm nervous~ he thought. He didn't know why, he had never been so nervous when he was having a date with Marron.  
  
Eighteen was just different than Marron. She was more beautiful, both in looks as in mind. Marron was just an idiot, and also a slut who flirted with every guy. Eighteen was pretty smart and guys made her nervous.  
  
~Wonder if she's worried about the date as well~ Krillin thought.  
  
"AAAARRRGGGHHHH eighteen you're driving me INSANE" seventeen yelled. "First of all I don't know why you want to look good for some stupid short human, and second WHY do you have to keep a fashionshow in front of me, with at least all of you're outfits TWICE!!!!!!!"  
  
"So you don't like this outfit" Eighteen said.  
  
She didn't know what to wear for the dinner with krillin so she just wore every outfit she had and showed it to her poor brother, who was slowly going crazy.  
  
"Everything is FINE eighteen" seventeen said.  
  
"Okay, so which one was the best?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Why do I have to say that"  
  
"Please sev"  
  
"Fine, the slightly baggy black pants, with you're boots and the thight black top with the black vest and you're Jacket. Happy now?" (A//N) sorry guys but I'm a goth so whenever I have a nice date-outfit in mind i make it black, can't help it)  
  
"Thanks sweet brother" Eighteen said very happy. She flew upstairs to change again.  
  
Krillin waited in the parc on the same rock where he waited for eighteen last time. Krillin hoped that this time everything went perfect. He already planned everything in his mind and he wanted to make sure that nothing could go wrong.  
  
"Ahem" he heard a voice behind him.  
  
Krillin turned around and saw eighteen standing behind him, his mouth fell open. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"Ehm Krillin, you're mouth is open" eighteen said slightly nervous. Whenever a guy looked at her like this she felt uncomfertable.  
  
"Sorry" Krillin said and he shut his mouth again. "It's just that, you look great" He said.  
  
"Thanks" eighteen said, slightly blushing. "You also look good"  
  
"Really" Krillin said in dibelief "Thanks".  
  
"Yeah, you look really good, and I really like you're outfit". Eighteen said  
  
"Oh this" Krillin chuckeld "I erm just grapped something from my closet".  
  
"Yeah me to" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Ok shall we go?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Sure where are we going?"  
  
"Ehm well, there is this pretty nice restaurant, I like it there so, we can have dinner there." Krillin replied.  
  
"sounds great" eighteen said.  
  
"Ok come on, we have to walk a little while, we could fly but I'm afraid that everybody inside town will freak out if we land inside town". Krillin said.  
  
The two walked next to each other to west capital city, after ±15 minutes of walking in silence they came to a nice looking restaurant. "Okay, this is it" krillin said.  
  
"Looks good" eighteen said.  
  
They walked inside, "goodevening, can I help you" a handsome waiter said." "Eh Yeah i've a reservation for tonight" Krillin said a bit nervous, he didn't liked the way the waiter was looking at Eighteen, he was nearly drooling over her.  
  
"Oh erm yeah" the waiter said taking his eyes of Eighteen "can I have you're name sir?"  
  
"Krillin"  
  
"Yes that's right please follow me" the waiter said, he walked over to a two-persons table next to the window.  
  
"Sit down please, can I get you two something to drink?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yeah I like a coke please" Krillin said.  
  
"Erm I'll take the same" Eighteen added.  
  
The waiter walked off to get the drinks and menu's, but he made sure to glance at Eighteen again before leaving.  
  
"So is coke good?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"You don't know what coke is" Krillin said laughing a bit.  
  
"No and that's NOT funny".  
  
"It's pretty good" Krillin said.  
  
"OK, I just trust you" Eighteen said smiling.  
  
Krillin smiled, hearing that Eighteen trusted him. OK it was just about drinks but she trusted him. The waiter came back. He gave them each a coke and a menu and left again, once again glancing at Eighteen.  
  
Krillin groweld very softly, he did not liked this waiter.  
  
Eighteen too a sip from her drink and smiled: "Your right this stuff is good."  
  
Krillin smiled at her and started looking in his menu: "Erm you do know what all the stuff on the menucard is don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do." Eighteen said.  
  
They both read the menu for a while. After a while Krillin decided to have a Pizza Calzone, and Eighteen took a Pizza Hawai. The waiter came to take there orders and he walked off.  
  
"So, say something" Eighteen said  
  
"Erm like what?" Krillin asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know, something funny about you're past or something" Eighteen said  
  
"OK"  
  
The next 20 minutes Krillin and Eighteen where busy laughing about Krillin's stories, about how he met Goku, the Tournements, training and everything. Eighteen also insisted that she got a fully detailed report of the Cell Games. She looked sad when she heard about Sixteens faith.  
  
"I'm glad you helped him" she said "I really liked him".  
  
"It's Ok, I did what I had to do oooh Pizza" Krillin said  
  
The waiter came with to large Pizza's, he gave them both there food and he slowly walked away, before he turned around he slowly let his hand glide past Eighteen's leg. Eighteen tensed right away, and send the waiter an angry glare. The waiter just pretended he didn't saw her and walked off.  
  
They both started eating there pizza and Krillin continued to talk about funny battles.  
  
"I erm have to go to the bathroom" eighteen said suddenly and she walked towards the bathrooms.  
  
Krillin sat a bit uncomfortable, he already saw that the waiter had the hots for eighteen, he couldn't blame him. He just felt so insecure if eighteen would leave with him tonight. Marron would often flirt with other guys on there dates. Sometimes she would even leave with another guy. Krillin couldn't say anything about it. He had an amazingly low self-esteem and he didn't want to loose Marron. He now realized he never really loved Marron, she was his first girlfriend and he could hide behind her. It didn't matter that he was bald, short and ugly atleast he had a pretty girl. He didn't felt that way about eighteen. What he felt for her was more then a crush or even more then love. He didn't understood it, but he liked the feeling.  
  
Eighteen also felt uncomfortable, that waiter has been glaring at her the entire time. And now he touched her, she hated him. Eighteen walked out of the bathroom and wanted to return to her table when she felt something grab her arm.  
  
Eighteen saw the waiter standing before him, before she could say something he started talking.  
  
"You know, what I don't understand is why such a gorgeous girl is with a midget like that" the waiter pointed to Krillin, "Come with me baby, I can do a lot more funny things to you and I'm sure i'm much better than the guy over there, and much more handsome to."  
  
The waiter let his hand glide over her leg again, suddenly Eighten grapped his hand and turned it around roughly. The waiter's face turned into that of a person who was in extreme pain, he was.  
  
"Now listen here you arrogant asshole" Eighteen said in a VERY dark, dangerous and soft voice "Who the hell do you think you are, I'm on a date with him so you have no right to try to seduce me away, plus I would rather die then EVER having something with a pathatic excuse for a man like you. Now if you ever try to touch me, glare at me or say something to me ever again I swear I'll ripp certain body parts of you and I'll make you eat them, and I'm sure I can think of another terrible torture while I'm doing it."  
  
Eighteen let go of the waiters hand, the poor man walked away his face filled with terror. "O yeah" Eighteen continued "We'd like two more cokes please" With that she walked away.  
  
When she returned to the table she saw Krillin with his face on the table, he was very hard trying not to burst into laughing.  
  
"What?" Eighteen said innocent grabbing another slice of pizza.  
  
"That was so amazing" Krillin said.  
  
"O come on, you didn't exctually thought I would leave with that ass?" Eighteen said.  
  
She watched surprised as krillin's face darkend.  
  
"You did?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah erm, my erm old girlfriend did it sometimes so I thought that..." Krillin stopped.  
  
"Krillin!" Eighteen yelled surprised "I would never leave with someone else than you, and I can't believe that somebody did it."  
  
"Yeah well" Krillin started, but he was cut of by a very frightnend waiter who brought them the drinks, he didn't said a word and kept looking at the ground."  
  
"Boy, you got him good" Krillin said.  
  
"He deserved it" Eighteen just replied.  
  
They both ate the Pizza's and drank the cokes. "hey Eighteen" Krillin said "Do you want a desert here or should we go someplace else. I know this really great icecreambar (A/N is that a word?) and it's open untill very late and they have the best icecream in the world there."  
  
"You leave me no choice" Eighteen said sarcastic  
  
After Krillin paid for the meal (Eighteen suggested that they each could pay half of the bill or something, Krillin didn't liked the idea and paid for everything) they left towards Krillin's famous Bar.  
  
They got there after 15 minutes walking, only the entire bar was full.  
  
"You know" Krillin said ":we could just go get a beaker ice cream and eat it outside, that's very roma.... erm nice"  
  
"Great idea" Eighten replied  
  
A little while later they sat on a lawn with a huge beaker of ice and two spoons. Both of them where clearly enyoing the food.  
  
"This is the best ice cream in the world" Eighteen said when they where done.  
  
"It's great huh?, i've been addicted to this stuff for almost 20 years now."  
  
"I can see why" Eighteen replied.  
  
Sher looked up to the sky, to the stars (A/N O noooo my fic is getting all sweet and mushy and waaaaahhhh).  
  
"Hey Eighteen" Krillin said suddenly "I told almost my entire life, but ehm what was you're life like, I mean you where human weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah I was, but I can't remember it" Eighteen said sadly  
  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
  
"No Krillin, it's Ok" Eighteen said "Just, I think dr. Gero implanted some chip in my head to keep me from remembering my human life".  
  
"Man must be hard" Krillin said "So you don't remember anything".  
  
"Well, I remember that seventeen was my twin, and that I was 3 minutes and 24 seconds older than him, and I do have some memories from when dr. Gero was ehm operating me but anything else like my name, friends, family, I just can't rmember it"  
  
Krillin was silent for a while, than he said: "Must feel terrible".  
  
"Well it's sorta like waking up" Eighteen replied  
  
"Ehh me not understanding" Krillin was confused.  
  
"Well, do you know the feeling when you wake up in the morning, and you just know that you dreamt last night but no mather how hard you try you can't remember the dream, but you know it was there" eighteen was quiet "well that's what it feels like."  
  
"Wow, and I always think that can't remember a dream is hard" Krillin said, slightly ashamed.  
  
"It's OK Krillin."  
  
"Let's just fly around for a while", Krillin suggested.  
  
"Fine idea".  
  
They flew over the forest where Eighteen lived together with her brother, "That's my house" eighteen said "I guess I should go get home or my brother is going to be cranky"  
  
Krillin chuckeld, they both landed in front of the house. "You know" Krillin started "We still didn't drank real good coffee".  
  
Eighteen looked at him confused, then she started laughing.  
  
"How about we spar tomorrow, for a while, and have coffee afterwords". She suggested  
  
Krillin slightly paled thinking of having to fight eighteen, but he agreed.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come to you're house in the morning OK?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Eighteen bowed towards him and kissed him on the cheek, a little while longer than the 'Highway-kiss'. "Thanks for the evening, I really enjoyed myself" and she walked inside.  
  
Krillin didn't say anything, he just stood there with his hand on his cheek ~never wash this cheek again~ he thought.  
  
A/N Yay chapter 7 is finished, please please please review. It helps me ALOT. 


	8. the sparring match that ended in somethi...

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. A/N: Thankies to the loyal and new reviewers and special thanks to xXEvil OneXx who wants to post my story on her site I'm soooooooooo happy, thank you thank you. Yay!!!! Ahem on with the story  
  
Digital Love  
Chapter 8: the sparring match that ended in something beautiful  
(A/N boy chapter eight already, I'm writing alot :P)  
  
Krillin was sitting in a meditation-way on the beach. He woke up very early this morning, even before the sun was up. He medetated for two hours now, he needed to calm his mind.  
  
Krillin opened his eyes again, het stood up and walked inside the house, he felt a bit more calmed than he did this morning when he awoke. The thought about fighting with Eighteen was giving him the creeps. Sure, everything went fine last night on the date, she even gave him a small kiss and he didn't expected her to hurt him, but still.....  
  
Eighteen was a lot stronger than him, she could destroy him easily. He knew she wouldn't but the thought scared him. Krillin walked in the house, he took some cornflakes, orange juice and toast as breakfast. It wasn't a special breakfast or something but hey, if you live in a house together with an old pereverted martial-arts trainer, an perverted pig and a turtle, AND none of you could cook you just have to happy with what you got.  
  
Krillin ate his breakfast slowly, when master Roshi and Oolong came walking downstairs. "So Krillin, you're super-hot girl is coming here huh?" Master Roshi said.  
  
"Master Roshi" krillin said slightly annoyed "She's not my girl and please if you don't have a death wish don't hit on her or something."  
  
"Well, she IS super-hot isn't she?" Oolong asked.  
  
"Yes she is, but you don't try anything either" krillin threatning "I'll go change".  
  
When krillin was down again, he wore his normal training and battle outfit. Everybody could see that he tried to look his best.  
  
Krillin decided to wait outside for Eighteen to come. He sank on the sand and sighted.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Krillin jumped in the air, he saw eighteen standing behind him. "Do you always sneak up on me?" krillin said.  
  
"It's a lesson to begin with, always keep you're guard up" Eighteen said in a icy voice.  
  
Krillin laughed nervously. "OK, where do you wanna spar?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know" She awnsered "You pick"  
  
"There is an island, not far from here" Krillin said "Follow me" and he flew away.  
  
Eighteen took of in the air and followed him.  
  
"Man he's lucky" Master Roshi -who was looking out of the window- said.  
  
"Yeah" a nearly drooling Oolong replied "The chick is HOT"  
  
Krillin looked behind him and saw Eighteen following him, she was flying with her ams crossed over her chest, and her face wasn't showing any sign of emotion. Krillin gulped a bit, he kept on flying. After 5 minutes he landed on a small island, there where no humans, animals, just some rocks.  
  
"This is a pretty good sparring place" krillin said.  
  
"Uhuh" Eighteen replied.  
  
"OK, where do you wanna start?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Just attack me at first, I'll fight back, and stop being so nervous I won't kill you." Eighteen smirked.  
  
Krillin gulped, but he powerd up and flew towards eighteen, he tried to punch her but she simply blocked his attack. Krillin started trowing punchs but Eighteen blocked them all without any effort. Krillin jumped back, and stood a couple of meters away from Eighteen, he breathed heavily.  
  
"You're to slow"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're to slow" Eighteen repeated in her icy voice. "I blocked all of you're punches easily, you need to work up you're speed."  
  
"OK, lets 'work up my speed' fine" krillin said.  
  
"Good" Eighteen said smirking and she charged at him.  
  
Krillin was nearly having an heart-attack but het powerd up again and fought back.  
  
(A/N: sorry guys but I can not write battles, it's really hard so I'm gonna skip this part")  
  
Two hours later, Krillin was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath, ~MAN~ he thought ~This is the heaviest training I've had in a while~ Eighteen was a great teacher, she was stronger than him, ALOT stronger so he had a good change to improve.  
  
Eighteen looked like she hasn't even broken a sweat. She just stood there looking at Krillin who was sitting on the ground. ~He looks so cute this way, wait HELLO get back in you're mind~ Eighteens thoughts where playing with her.  
  
"Are you going to sit there the rest of the day?" Eighteen asked in a playful voice.  
  
"Hey, let me just come back to life again for a second OK" Krillin said panting.  
  
"Aaah poor you, should I get the dragonballs already?"  
  
Krillin looked up at her and started laughing, Eighteen joined him.  
  
"You know eighteen" krillin started "I still owe you that cup of coffee, how about we go get it, together with some lunch".  
  
"Mmmmm sounds good" Eighteen said.  
  
"Great!!!!!, I'll go get some money at home and we go get some lunch."  
  
Krillin took of in the air and flew towards kame house. He landed on the beach, "Come on in" Krillin said. "I'll just have to find money".  
  
"You, know you paid last night I wanna do it this time" Eighteen suggested.  
  
Krillin looked at her "nonsense, that's a guys job".  
  
"I'm pretty emancipated Krillin I can do it" Eighteen said.  
  
"It's fine rally, MAN I'm sooo tired, how about we take the car to the city" Krillin looked at he hopefully.  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
"Good" Krillin grapped a capsule and his money and walked outside. Het trew the capsule on the ground and it became a car.  
  
"Alright hop in"  
  
Eighteen jumped in the car and they flew of towards town. (A/N they've got a flying car)  
  
After krillin parked the car, he and eighteen walked a smaal restaurant, Krillin said that it was a nice restaurant without any annoying waiters. They both walked inside, this time a sweet looking girl walked towards them.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah we'd like a table" Krillin replied.  
  
"For two I suppose" The girl said.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Alright please follow me" Krillin and Eighteen sat down on a small table near the window. It was a nice comfy place. Krillin asked for two cappuccino right away, so that they had the cup of coffee no mather how.  
  
Eighteen smiled, Krillin was so increadebly nice to her. She didn't understood why. He'd said that he loved her, but she didn't knew what that meant. Love, it was so strange. Was love the feeling she got when she thought about him, or when she was near him. She didn't know. All these new feelings inside her where so weird. They scared her slightly but on the other hand she liked them. They made her feel...normal. Human again. She wanted to pick up her human live so much. Could krillin help her with that. Was he willing to help her?  
  
"Ehm Eighteen hello?" krillin interupted eighteens thoughts.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Ehm I just wanted to ask what you want for lunch"  
  
"O erm, I'll take just a sandwich I think"  
  
"Alright"  
  
The waitress came walking towards them with the coffee. Krillin also gave the lunch order (a sandwich and a omelette).  
  
Eighteen took a sip of her coffee "So is it better then in the hospital?" ktrillin asked.  
  
Eighteen smiled at him "Yeah definetly"  
  
"Krillin?" Eighteen asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask something?"  
  
"Sure, thing Eighteen" Krillin replied "ask whatever you like"  
  
"Kay, well it's just that, I don't really understand things right now." Eighteen looked down at her coffee "Dr. Gero didn't just deleted all of my memories but also my feelings. I can only regonise anger, fear, pain, you know the negative emotions. All the emetions like happiness, luck, and what you say love or something. I don't know what they are, or how they feel."  
  
"Man, that's pretty dark" Krillin said  
  
"Yes it is I know, but what I wanted to ask is how do these emotions feel, what do you feel when you're happy or in love?"  
  
Krillin blushed "It's pretty hard to explain"  
  
"Try it please" Eighteen said.  
  
"Alright" Krillin sighted "Whenever you're happy, you gt this really beautiful feeling inside you. It feels like a light shining inside you, you're nolonger sad or angry, you're just happy. And well love is something you just can't describe. It feels like you flote, but without powers."  
  
"It sounds very vague" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Yeah I know." Krillin said  
  
The waitress came back with the food, "enjoy you're dinner" she said and she walked off again.  
  
Krillin and eighteen started eating, they where both kinda hungry from the sparring match.  
  
"I still don't understand all of these emotions" Eighteen said.  
  
"Nobody does Eighteen" Krillin replied "most humans don't get it either, you just have to listen to whatever you're heart tells you".  
  
"It just beats" Eighteen said.  
  
Krillin laughed a bit, "I know, trust me I don't get emotions most of the time either"  
  
After they finished dinner, Krillin paid and they walked towards the car again. Once they where inside the car (Krillin had to prevent eighteen from killing a group of teenage guys who tried to hit on her) Eighteen suggested they'd spar one more time. Krillin gulped a bit, but hey you got to do something for love.  
  
They flew towards the sparring island again. Krillin parked the car inside a cave so id wouldn't be blasted or something.  
  
"Alright I'll warn you" Eighteen said smirking "This time I won't be easy on you".  
  
"Alright" Krillin said "Bring it on".  
  
They started to do some warming ups, and suddenly without any warning, Eighteen flew towards Krillin and smacked him inside a rock.  
  
"Like I said, always keep you're guard up" Eighteen smirked.  
  
Krillin stood up and glared at her, he growled and powerd up. Eighteen brought her fists to her sides and Krillin charged at her. They fought for a while, Krillin was even having more problems keeping up with Eighteen this time.  
  
Suddenly she disepeared, Krillin tensed and looked around him, Eighteen reappeared behind him, smacking him in the back, sending Krillin directly towards the ground.  
  
Krillin fell on de ground pretty hard. Eighteen relaxed a little bit and flew towards, she didn't mean to hit him so hard.  
  
"Krillin" she asked in a concerned voice, "are you Ok?".  
  
Krillin tried to pull himself from the ground, but fell back againd "aaaarrrrggghhhh" he yelled.  
  
Eighteen looked pretty worried right now, she sat down beside him andplaced her hand on his back "can you stand?"  
  
"I'll try" Krillin said in a painful voice.  
  
With alot of grunting and moaning Krillin managed to stand. "I think we should get back to you're home" Eighteen said.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin said trying to laugh "But I can't drive like this, my shoulder hurts."  
  
"I'll drive" Eighteen simply replied "come on"  
  
Krillin and eighteen walked towards the car, after they where inside eighteen started and she flew towards kame House, she prefectly parked the car on the beach.  
  
"Very good" Krillin said  
  
"Not bad for someone without a drivers lisence huh?" Eighteen smiled.  
  
She helped Krillin out of the car and brought him inside. "Alright sit on the couch" She commended him.  
  
Krillin sat down. He pulled of his shirt with a lot of pain. "Let me have a look at your shoulder" Eighteen said in a kind voice krillin never heard from her.  
  
Eighteen looked at Krillin's badly injured shoulder for a while. "Do you got some ice packs?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" Krillin replied "they're in the freezer."  
  
Eighteen walked towards the kitchen, she grapped an ice-pack, wraped it inside a towel and walked back. She put it againdst Krillins shoulder. "This should help for a while" she said.  
  
Krillin held the pack against his shoulder for 20 minutes, Eighteen took something to drink for both of them from the kitchen.  
  
"Here" she said handing him glass.  
  
Krillin gratefully accepted and droppend the ice-pack and started drinking.  
  
When Eighteen finishd a drink she started to examine krillin's shoulder.  
  
"So, how bad does it look?" Krillin said sarcastic.  
  
"You'll live" Eighteen replied. Krillin turned around and put his glass on the table. "Thank you"  
  
"I'm sorry" Eighteen said "I really didn't meant to hurt you that way."  
  
"It's OK" Krillin said.  
  
"No really, I shouldn't have doe......  
  
"sshhhh" Krillin said. He traised his finger over her lips.  
  
Eighteen looked a bit surprised but she relaxed, she moved foreward and pressed her lips on his. Krillin wrapped his arms around her, not caring that his shoulder was still sore. The couple closed they're eyes, enjoying they're first real kiss.  
  
A/N: Boy, goon goon, I feel soooo giddy. They kissed. Aaah "me having dreamy look on face" Review please it helps me, and more reviewes inspires me to write more and faster. 


	9. Party time

Disclaimer: I don't own them, i'm just me, a 16 year old girl, that is TRYING to write a story. So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Erm Guys, I only had 2 reviews for my last chapter, now don't get me wrong I really love you reviewers. But erm, did the rest of you think that the chapter sucked or something. Cause if it did you should've told me and I could change it. Like I said before, this is my first story so flames are welcome to improve myself. Sorry I just had to say this.  
  
Digital Love  
Chapter 9: Party Time  
  
"Mmm Krillin" Eighteen moaned.  
  
"Yes?" Krillin asked not stopping kissing.  
  
"Nothing" She said.  
  
They smiled at each other and continued kissing, they felt as if nothing could go wrong, that they where the only two beings in this universe. Unfortunatly they where wrong.  
  
"Whoohoo, so you finally got her huh Krillin?" Master Roshi stood in the doorway and looked at the couple with a perverted smile on his face. Oolong stood next to him wearing the exact same smile.  
  
Krillin and eighteen broke theire kiss and looked at the two in the doorway. Krillin just rolled his eyes "we where just erm kissing".  
  
"Yeah right, you two where probably on your way to the bedroom!" Oolong said.  
  
Eighteen looked very angry and also very emberassed. She growled a bit. Krillin looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from blasting the two intruders.  
  
"You kids have fun with eachother" Master Roshi said, giving krillin a wink "Oolong and I are of to town and we won't be home tonight so you've got the house for yourselfs".  
  
"Bye lovers!" They both yelled, and they walked out of the door and drove off in the car.  
  
"I forgat that they where in the house, stupid, stupid, stupid" Krillin said smacking himself on the head. "I hope that they won't tell the rest of the gang right away!" he continued.  
  
"Yeah it wouldn't be excactly fun if they did, all of you're friends will probably come protesting right here in front of the door" Eighteen said.  
  
"You think they would?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Don't you" Eighteen replied surprised.  
  
"No, I don't think my friends will do that, it's just that if everyone knows what just erm happend, they'll probably won't leave us alone!"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Let's just continue what we where doing" Krillin said.  
  
Eighteen smiled at him "that's the best idea I've heard today".  
  
Krillin kissed her again, this time he let his tongue slide over her lips, Eighteen just let him in. They kept on kissing for a long time, clearly both of them where enjoying it very much. After a while Krillin broke the kiss, recieving a protesting moan from Eighteen.  
  
"Krillin?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This feeling, what I'm having right now, is this love?" she asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"I guess it is" Krillin awnserd.  
  
"It feels good, love"  
  
"I know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder how they're doing" Gohan said.  
  
"Who sweety?" Chi-Chi asked in a surprised voice.  
  
"Krillin and Eighteen of coarse, who else?" Gohan awnserd "I mean, when Eighteen left here it was pretty obvious that she and Krillin liked each other, and they went to have dinner and stuff, so I wonder how things go now".  
  
"I don't know how things go between them, but it WAS very clear that they where both head over heels about each other, even though Eighteen wasn't showing it". Chi Chi said.  
  
"Hey mommy????" Gohan asked in a voice little children used to recieve candy from theire parents.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How about we throw a party"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you know, a party" Gohan said "We can invite the whole gang here, and we can seee how everybody is doing and stuff, and we invite krillin and Eighteen as well, so we'll see how they're doing".  
  
"MMM that not such a bad idea" Chi Chi said "I kinda miss everybody, and well a party is always nice."  
  
"Cool, so, should I call everybody!!!!" Gohan said happy.  
  
"wowowowowowow" Chi Chi said suddenly "We can't just arrange a party just like that, we'll have to make sure, we've got food, LOTS of food, and stuff." "I'm sure Bulma can arrange some stuff with a catering company, and you can fix something, so food isn't a problem." Gohan said.  
  
"Alright, erm, I'll call Bulma and see how she feels about this." Chi Chi said sighting, knowing that she couldn't win this discussion with her son.  
  
45 minutes later Chi Chi came back into the room. She called Bulma, and discussed the party idea. Well exctualy, they'd discussed the party within 10 minutes. The rest of the time they where gossiping about Krillin and eighteen and clothes.  
  
"Gohan???" Chi Chi called her son.  
  
"Yeah mommy"  
  
"Look Bulma and I have been discussing the party idea and she likes it. We decided to hold it at capsule Corp, cause it's a lot bigger than here, and Bulma will take care of the food, and we invite everybody. OK?"  
  
"GREAT MOM" Gohan jumped on the couch "So and when will the party be hold?"  
  
"Saturday, at 5.00 p.m." Chi Chi awnserd.  
  
"Alright!!!!" Gohan was jumping up and down now "I'm gonna go call everybody!!"  
  
"I've you don't get your feet of the couch there will be no party for you young man!" Chi chi said sternly.  
  
"Sorry mom"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
"Krillin, you're phone is ringing" Eighteen said.  
  
"Yeah, coming, coming, Hello?" Krillin said.  
  
"Hey Krillin, it's me Gohan"  
  
"Hey, kid, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great thanks, and how are you and Eighteen doing?" Gohan asked.  
  
"GOHAN" chi chi's angry voice came from the background "It's very rude to asked something like that so directly".  
  
"Sorry mom" Gohan said.  
  
Krillin laughed a bit nervous "I'm fine and so is Eighteen" he said.  
  
Eighteen looked up a bit confused cause somebody asked about her. She didn'ty expected this to happen.  
  
"That's Good" Gohan said happy "Hey Krillin, i had this idea, erm Mom and me would love to see everybody again, so i thought we should have a party or something."  
  
"Great Idea Kiddo" Krillin said "I love parties"  
  
"So does Eighteen loves parties?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Ask her"  
  
"All right, hey Eighteen do you like parties?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Sure" Eighteen awnserd a bit confused.  
  
"She likes them" Krillin said.  
  
"Good, cause saturday at 5.00 PM there is going to be a party for the whole gang and you and eighteen can come to."  
  
"Where is the party?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Capsule corp." Gohan said.  
  
"All Right erm we'll see you there"  
  
"GREAT KRILLIN BYE" gohan yelled trough the phone.  
  
After Krillin hanged the phone he felt a shock going trough himself ~Oh my, how am I going to confince Eighteen to come to a party with all the z- fighters????????~  
  
"Who wanted to know something about me?" Eighteen asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Gohan" Krillin awnserd.  
  
"Why does Gohan want to know if I like parties?"  
  
"Erm well yes, you see it's like" Krillin wonderd how he could talk her into this. "YES???" Eighteen said a bit angry.  
  
"Wellthereisgoingtobeapartyatcapsulecorpwiththewholegangandgohanwantedustoco me"  
  
"Krillin you're forgetting you're spaces" Eighteen said  
  
Krillin sighted "there is going to be a party at capsule corp with the whole gang and Gohan wanted us to come". Krillin begged inside his head that Eighteen wouldn't yel no at him.  
  
"Oh' She just said "and who is the whole gang?"  
  
"Well you know, Gohan, Chi-chi, yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, just all the z- fighters" Krillin said.  
  
'Great, I'd love to go to a party filled with people I was supposed to destroy" Eighteen said sarcastic.  
  
"Come on Eighteen it'll be fun" Krillin said  
  
"Yippee yippee" Eighteen said  
  
"Pleaaasee, I'd won't be that bad" Krillin nearly begged.  
  
Eighteen growled  
  
"Besides" Krillin continued "You where supposed to destroy me and now you're kissing me"  
  
Eighteen glared at him "Fine"  
  
"GREAT, you won't be sorry Eighteen I swear"  
  
Eighteen just glared at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Krillin and Eighteen where standing in front of Capsule Corp "I can't bvelieve I'm doing this" Eighteen said.  
  
"Come on" Krillin said "Let's go inside"  
  
Krillin and Eighteen walked inside. When they came into the room everybody looked up. Everyone started to yell enthusiastic hello's to Krillin, then they saw eighteen and the whole gang looked at the couple with a shocked expression on they're faces.  
  
A/N Alright guys now pleaaaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeee review, I don't care what you write, just review cause it helps me so much. 


	10. Trunks

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song digital love.  
  
A/N: thanks to: Trunks 888, Raquel, Lunatic Saiyan Princess, Lunatic on the grass, Kelly Neptunus, Deadly Beauty, Crazy Jen, Kuririn's Onna, Sage, Sadako- Tokumei Kibou, Marie, Matt. J1, xX Evil OneXx, elf-Princess4, funky munky, Jake Denton IconPorygon for reviewing sofar (if I forgat you please kill me, I thought i had everybody).  
  
Digital love  
Chapter 10: Trunks  
  
Krillin and Eighteen walked inside. When they came into the room everybody looked up. Everyone started to yell enthusiastic hello's to Krillin, then they saw eighteen and the whole gang looked at the couple with a shocked expression on they're faces.  
  
Krillin looked nervously into the group "Eh hi" he said. Eighteen just looked around in the room filled with people that looked at her as if she and krillin where dressed up like clowns or something. She tensed a bit.  
  
"Hey guys you two made it, that's so great!!!" Gohan yelled and he walked up to the couple.  
  
"Hi Gohan" Krillin said.  
  
"Hey guys Krillin is here why are you so quiet, he didn't do anything wrong did he?" Gohan yelled into the group. The whole gang was still looking in aw to the android and their friend who enterd together. "O yeah, by the way, this is Eighteen, you remermber her don't you?" Gohan said.  
  
"Hey Krillin, hey Eighteen" Chi-Chi said, she also walked towards them. Eighteen smiled. Chi-Chi and Gohan had been pretty nice to her and it seemed as if they trusted her, and she trusted them. But the rest of the gang, well that seemed to be a different story.  
  
"NOW WAIT A SECOND!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled trough the room "WHAT IS THAT WALKING TOASTER DOING HERE IN MY HOUSE?????"  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled angerly "Don't be so rude, it's perfectly fine that Eighteen is here and another thing, this is MY house and NOT yours."  
  
Vegeta looked angry at his wife but he shut up.  
  
The rest of the z-fighters decided that they might be able to trust Eighteen seeing that Gohan, Chi-Chi and Bulma trusted her.  
  
"Hi" It was the first time this evening that Eighteen said something. She sounded pretty nervous. The gang relaxed. It was as if that hi made Eighteen trustable. Of coarse Vegeta still looked at her like she was evil itself but hey, she beated the shit outta him.  
  
"Hey I'm Yamcha" Yamcha put out his hand.  
  
"I know who you guys are" Eighteen awnserd.  
  
"Yes I know, you know" Yamcha said "but i'm introducing myself it's polite".  
  
Eighteen smiled and she shook Yamcha's hand. That made the ice melt for the rest of the gang, and they all walked up -exept Vegeta- to Eighteen to introduce themselfs.  
  
"So Krillin" Yamcha whisperd "I told you she liked you".  
  
Krillin blushed "Eh yeah I suppose".  
  
"So you two are like, erm a couple huh?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Krillin smiled, "Yes" he looked at Eighteen who was right now talking with Bulma and Chi-Chi.  
  
"How about we have dinner, now that everybody is here?" Gohan suggested.  
  
Everybody liked the idea and they all walked towards the many tables that where put together and covered with plates, knives, forks, spoons and ALOT of food.  
  
Everybody sat down and started eating asnd talking. Eighteen was a bit shy in the beginning but a little while later she was happily chatting with the z-fighters, Krillin was happy she fit in so well.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light appaered in the air. The gang looked up, and a familiar machine was floting in the air. "It's the time-machine" Bulma yelled.  
  
The machine landed on the grass and a young man with lavender hair stept out of it.  
  
"Trunks!!!!!!" Everybody said in surprise, they hadn't seen the future- version of the baby that was right now sleepingon a blanked in the grass together with goten for a long time. (Literaly).  
  
"Hi" he said (A/N: Boy, people say hi alot in this story) and Bulma ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Trunks how are you???" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine mom but I can't breath this way" He said in a tiny voice.  
  
"Sorry son"  
  
"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Yamcha asked "Aren't you supposed to be 20 years later somewhere?"  
  
Trunks laughed "Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you that everything is fine now in my time, and erm I wanted to ask something."  
  
"So ask wathever you want" Bulma said.  
  
"Great, well erm mom and I -in my time- want to wish everybody back, but the dragonball's are gone." Trunks said, "So I want to ask if mom -in this time- can get me a space-ship with the coördinates of new-Namek, so we can use the Namekian dragonballs."  
  
"Sure I can, I'll look for you" Bulma said, and she immediadly walked into the house.  
  
"Can't you're mother fix it in you're time?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No, most of the equipment is destroyd, so it's not possible" Trunks awnserd "And we want to build up the world again now that I've defeated the andr......"  
  
Trunks looked up in shock, Eighteen hadn't said a word but he didn't see her until now, his eyes flashed with anger. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING HERE" he screamed.  
  
"Trunks relax please" Gohan tried.  
  
"NO, I WILL NOT RELAX, SHE DESTROYED MY TIME, MY WORLD, MY FRIENDS AND I KNOW SHE'LL DO IT HERE AS WELL IF SHE GETS THE CHANGE!!!!!!!".  
  
Eighteen still didn't say anything, but she looked up to the young man with a shocked expression, and hurt was over her face. She powerd up and blasted off.  
  
"Eighteen wait!!!!" Krillin yelled.  
  
Trunks was surprised, he never saw any emotion on the androids face, except when she was enjoing herself killing people.  
  
"Trunks, she was really different here, you hurt her". Krillin screamed.  
  
"She's an android" Trunks said, pronouncing the word android as if it was disgusting.  
  
"She used to be human" Gohan said in an soft voice.  
  
"WHAT??" Trunks looked surprised.  
  
"It's true" Bulma walked out of the house, "I saw it at the blueprints you and Krillin brought me, 17 and 18 where human, but dr. Gero made them androids".  
  
Trunks looked down, to the ground. "if they where human, why are they so evil?"  
  
"They may have been in you're time Trunks, but here Eighteen is completely different" Krillin said "And well.....I love her"  
  
"Excuse me???"  
  
"You heard me Trunks" Krillin said.  
  
Trunks felt pretty ashamed, he knew what 17 and 18 did in his time, and he knew how evil they could be, but he never expected them to be human, or to change.  
  
"I'm gonna look for Eighteen OK" Krillin said "See if she's alright".  
  
"Wait Krillin" Trunks said. "I'll go".  
  
Krillin looked surprised at Trunks, "Well....." he said hesitating, he didn't want Eighteen (or Trunks) to get hurt.  
  
"I won't fight her" Trunks said "I want to talk to her, do you know where she could be?"  
  
Krillin hesitated for a while, but said: "West Capital Parc, near a lake, with a lot of rocks, it's the best I can think of, please don't hurt her"  
  
Trunks smiled "I won't". And he took of in the air.  
  
Eighteen sat on a rock in the parc. Krillin was right, this place was a good relaxing point. She felt hurt for what Trunks said, but she also felt guilty. She didn't realized that she destroyed a complete world.  
  
Suddenly Eighteen felt an energy behind her and she quickly turned around. She saw Trunks standing behind her. Eighteen tensed and stood in a fighting position.  
  
"I'm not here to fight" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh really?" Eighteen asked, making clear that she didn't believed him.  
  
"I want to talk" Trunks continued.  
  
"Talk"  
  
"Look, I understand that you don't trust me because of how I reacted but I have my reosens for it" Trunks said.  
  
"I know" Eighteen replied softly "I destroyed you're world"  
  
"Are you really different here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know" Eighteen said "Maybe I'm still evil" There was clearly a sadness in her voice. She doubted that she was good, but she didn't want to be evil.  
  
"I don't think you are" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah right" Eighteen said sarcasticly "You really sounded like you thought I was good."  
  
"I didn't thought you where good, but everybody defended you, it must mean something" Trunks said.  
  
"You still don't trust me" Trunks continued, "You're still tensed and ready to fight".  
  
"I keep my guard up" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Well, I can imagine that, I killed you in my time." Trunks said.  
  
"Is everything alright now, in you're time?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Almost, I'm here to make sure we can bring everybody back"  
  
"I think me and seventeen deserved to die in you're time" Eighteen said "I'm glad you did it".\  
  
Trunks looked confused.  
  
"Man, this sounds stupid" Eighteen said "I'm glad that you killed me, it's like I'm suïcidal".  
  
Trunks and Eighteen looked at eachother, and they started laughing.  
  
"You are changed" Trunks said.  
  
"Thank Krillin for it" Eighteen replied.  
  
"He really loves you huh?"  
  
Eighteen blushed.  
  
"And what about you" Trunks continued "Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes" Eighteen said "I love him" She smiled.  
  
"Trunks smiled back at her "Let's get back to the party I was interupting"  
  
A little while later Trunks and Eighteen landed in front of capsule corp and they walked towards the party. Everybody looked up worried, but when they saw Eighteen and Trunks walking in, smiling and both unharmed, the party continued.  
  
Everybody ate, talked, laughed, and did things that where normal at a party. Trunks left after a few hours inside his time machine, with a capsule that contained a space ship, with the coördinates of new-namek. And a new dragonball radar.  
  
After Trunks left to the future, Krillin and eighteen decided to go home as well. They said goodbey to the gang and took of in the air.  
  
"So you made friends with Trunks huh?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty nice, and I can't blame him that he freaked out when he saw me.....SHIT" Eighteen said.  
  
"What's shit?" Krillin asked.  
  
"That" Eighteen said and she pointed to the sky, Threatning dark clouds, gatherd themselfs above the flying couple. And 5 seconds later a huge storm bursted loose.  
  
"LET'S GET TO MY HOUSE IT'S THE CLOSEST!!!!!" Krillin yelled.  
  
Eighteen nodded and they flew to kame House. A little while later they ran inside the house completly soaked.  
  
"Well, that was very refreshing" Eighteen said.  
  
Krillin started laughing, Master Roshi and Oolong walked towards the noise.  
  
"Hey kids, had fun?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"Yes we did, thanks" Krillin said.  
  
"It looks bad outside, don't think it's going to get beter tonight" Eighteen said looking out of the window.  
  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Krillin asked "We have a spare room".  
  
"Eh Krillin, the spare room is filled with junk remember" Master Roshi said.  
  
"Well, I don't think that they mind sleeping both in Krillin's room" Oolong said. "Goodnight you two" and he and master Roshi walked up.  
  
"Man, he's right, the spare room is junky." Krillin said.  
  
"I don't mind sleeping on the couch or something" Eighteen said.  
  
Krillin looked at her as if she was an idiot. "With maste Roshi and Oolong inside the house, bad idea"  
  
"O"  
  
"Do you mind sharing a bed, I can give you some clothes to sleep in and I have a pretty big bed so..."  
  
"Fine with me, brr cold" Eighteen said. She shook a bit.  
  
"Here, let me help" Krillin said. He took her hand and raised his energy. Eighteen could feel herself waming up and her soaked clother dried.  
  
"Thank you" She said softly.  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
They walked up, Krillin looked inside his closet an he threw a long t-shirt at Eighteen. Eighteen went to the bathroom to put it on. When she returned Krillin also wore his pyjama's. Eighteen didn't looked very charming in the shirt. It was to wide for her. "Wich side of the bed do you want?" krillin asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me" Eighteen awnserd.  
  
"Whatever" Krillin said and he lay down under the thick covers. Eighteen laid down beside him.  
  
"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Krillin asked.  
  
Eighteen smiled and kissed him. "It's cold" she said. And she pressed her body agains his. Krillin smiled as he stoked her body, eighteen moaned a bit, but soon she fell asleep. Krillin looked at her, it was amazing how much sleep could do to a person. She looked so innocent right now. Krillin wonderd how old she was, she looked so young, she was probably in her late teens or something.  
  
Krillin's mind became tired and a little while later the couple fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
A/N: How cute, they're sleeping in each others arms, and no, they did not had se or something.  
  
Please review guys, flames, complimetns, good advice, tell me, i like everything. 


	11. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own it A/N: thank you so much for reviewing, I love you guys *me jumping around happy* I already have over 40 reviews, I never thought I would get so much wenn I started. Thank You.  
  
Digital love  
Chapter 11: Moving  
  
The next morning when Krillin woke up, he felt strange. Usually when he wanted to get out of bed it was extremly cold, right now everything felt nice and warm in bed. Suddenly he rememberd Eighteen. He lookd down and he saw the cyborg curled up in his arms (A/N aaaahhh). He smiled, she looked so amazingly cute this way. He stroke her cheek for a while causing Eighteen to open her eyes very slowly.  
  
When Eighteen was awake she looked around nor knowing where she was. When she saw Krillin she was a bit shocked, she looked at herself and when she saw that she was still wearing a t-shirt she was clearly relieved.  
  
"Goodmorning" Krillin said "Slept well?"  
  
Eighteen smiled "Yeah, you're a very good pillow"  
  
"Gee thanks"  
  
Eighteen kissed him, "You're welcome".  
  
"Perfect start of the day" Krillin said "do you want to take a shower?"  
  
"Yeah that would be nice" Eighteen replied.  
  
"OK there are towels and stuff in the closed in the bathroom, and you're clothes should be there as well." Krillin said. "I'll go downstairs, see if I can get some breakfast in this house".  
  
Eighteen smiled and she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
A while later she walked out of it, dressed and clean. She wanted to walk downstairs but the first thing she heard when she was on the stairs was arguing ~There not fighting because of me are they?~ Eighteen asked herself worriedly.  
  
"THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO BAKE PANCAKES!!!!!" Master Roshi yelled.  
  
"O YEAH AND YOU'RE WAY IS BRILIANT" Krillin replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Yes it is!!!!!"  
  
"No it's not!!!"  
  
"Guys what's going on??" Eighteen asked.  
  
The two men looked emberrased to the woman who enterd the kitchen, "Well erm hehe" Master Roshi started.  
  
"We wanted to bake pancakes for breakfast but we had a little difference of opinion how" krillin said.  
  
"Aha of coarse" Eighteen said confused, "And erm what is this???" She asked pointing to a bowl that contained something that could only be refered as disgusting.  
  
"Erm that's the batter for the pancakes" Krillin said.  
  
"You two where going to bake pancakes with THIS?????" Eighteen said.  
  
"Do you think that you can do it better??" Master Roshi asked, he felt a bit insulted.  
  
"I think I can" Eighteen said.  
  
"FINE" master Roshi yelled " You do it" and he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry" Eighteen said.  
  
"Can you bake pancakes?" Krillin asked unbelieving.  
  
"Sure I can" Eighteen replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that an ex-killing and destroying cyborg could cook.  
  
"Let me do it, you go shower as well or something".  
  
And Eighteen was right, when Krillin came downstairs again Eighteen managed to create a pile of beautiful pancakes "Looks a bit better huh?" She said.  
  
Master Roshi, Krillin, Oolong and the turtle (do turtles eat pancakes??) where drooling ate the sight of it and sat down at the table and started eating pancakes as if they hadn't eaten in months.  
  
"Erm when was the last time you guys ate?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Well, we do eat, just erm, we can't cook, so usually we just eat something gross" krillin said with his mouth full of pancake.  
  
"Eighteen, if you keep cooking like this you can live here forever." Master roshi said.  
  
Eighteen blushed and loked down at her plate, she hadn't touched her pancake yet, so she slowly started eating.  
  
"Hey, Eighteen do you want to live here?" Krillin asked. "Cause we don't mind".  
  
Eighteen looked up, she wanted it, to stay with Krillin, but how would her brother react???  
  
"Well, it's alright with me, but i don't know how seventeen will react" Eighteen said.  
  
"O yeah, of coarse" Krillin said.  
  
"But i'll ask him" Eighteen said.  
  
"Great!!" Master Roshi yelled 'hope he says yes, we'll have a cook"  
  
"Gee, I'm glad you like me" Eighteen said sarcastic.  
  
"If i'd said I like you I would get in to troubles with Krillin" He replied.  
  
Everyone at the table started laughing. Krillin was happy that Eighteen would like to move in with him. And that Master Roshi and the rest liked her.  
  
After they finished breakfast Eighteen said she'd go see her brother. "Shall I come with you?" Krillin asked.  
  
Eighteen just nodded.  
  
The couple flew towards the cabin in the forest where Seventeen and Eighteen lived. When they walked into the hous they had to dodge a bullet that flew trough the room.  
  
"SEVENTEEN DON"T BE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" Eighteen yelled.  
  
"Sorry" He replied sarcasticly. "So you decided to return and brought you're boyfriend with you".  
  
"Yeah, I know I haven't returned last night but erm, well there was a storm so I staid over at his place" Eighteen said.  
  
"A storm can't hurt you Eighteen, why don't you just confess, you where rather screwing him, than coming home." Seventeen said.  
  
"We did not had sex" Eighteen said angry.  
  
"Of coarse not" Seventeen said in a very disbelieving tone.  
  
"Excuse us for a while" Eighteen said to Krillin while she pulled her brother with her into the next room.  
  
"Don't be such an ass" Eighteen said.  
  
"You really like the guy huh?"  
  
"YES!!! As a mather a fact i do, why do you have to be like that sev.?"  
  
"I'm just concerned about you, you're my little sister"  
  
"I'm older than you brat" Eighteen replied.  
  
They started laughing, "Look erm, Krillin offerd me to move in with him" Eighteen said.  
  
"Aha" Seventeen replied.  
  
"And I said yes"  
  
"Eighteen you make it sound like he proposed to you" Seventeen said "He didn't proposed to you I hope."  
  
"No, brat he didn't, but I wanted to know what you thought of it."  
  
"But Eighteen, you actually let me, you're 3 minutes and 24 seconds younger brother have a voice in this" Seventeen said, pretending like he was shocked.  
  
"Sev..."  
  
"Look Eighteen, you do what makes you happy, I'll survive in here"  
  
"Are you sure?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Yes of coarse, and hey, atleast now I can bring my one-night-stand girls inside and have fun with them, without you complaining" Seventeen said.  
  
"You really need a life bro"  
  
"I'm happy this way, you're happy with him and as long as I can come to you're wedding everything is fine"  
  
"OK great and.... WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED SEV!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOW you don't"  
  
"Shut up brat I'm going to get my stuff"  
  
Eighteen walked towards her room to get all of her clothes and stuff, Seventeen walked into the room where Krillin was.  
  
Krillin looked up to see the male cyborg staring at him, "So erm, what did you two decided."  
  
"She's coming with you" Seventeen said.  
  
"REALLY GREAT!!!!! Erm I mean OK"  
  
"Listen up shorty" Seventeen said "If you hurt my sister, I swear i will hunt you down, torture you and kill you in a very slow and painfull way."  
  
Krillin gulped "OK"  
  
Eighteen came walking downstairs with an huge bag "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah come on" Krillin said.  
  
"Sure, see you brat" Eighteen said.  
  
"Take care sis" Seventeen replied, he hugged his sister for a while giving Krillin a treathing glare. "If I found out that you two are married and you didn't invited me I'll do something terrible" Seventeen said before his sister and Krllin took of.  
  
"Shut up" Eighteen simply replied.  
  
Eighteen and Krillin took of in the air, leaving seventeen in the cabin behind. They flew towards Kame-House, Eighteen's new home.  
  
"He really cares about you huh?" Krillin asked.  
  
"We're twins" Eighteen replied, "We share something"  
  
Krillin smiled  
  
When they arrived at Kame-House, Krillin and Eighteen walked upstairs. "Do you also, want to stay in the same room as last night?" Krillin asked.  
  
Eighteen smiled and nodded. She walked inside of Krillin's room, they're room. "Do you have a very big empty space in you're closet?" She asked.  
  
"I have a complete free closet" Krillin said. He walked towards a closet in the corner of the room "This one is empty, I have one on the other side".  
  
"Thans" Eighteen started filling the closed with the contents of her bag. Krillin looked amazed.  
  
~How can someone have so many clothes?~ He wonderd.  
  
After Eighteen was done they walked downstairs again. "So what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Sparr?"  
  
"OK"  
  
Eighteen changed her party-outfit (she hasn't chaned her clothes since last night), into an outfit, that could be used for battle.  
  
The rest of the morning Eighteen and Krillin sparred, around lunch time they went inside, Eighteen made lunch, after that they sparred again and in the evening Eighteen made dinner.  
  
"Man, I feel like Goku right now" Krillin said during dinner.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well this is kinda Goku's life-style: eat-train-eat-train-eat." Krillin said.  
  
Everybody started laughing, "Well, I don't mind you living here Eighteen" Oolong said "I haven't had a meal like this in ages".  
  
After dinner, Krillin and Eighteen went upstairs to take a shower (A/N No, not together).  
  
"So, what do we do?" Krillin asked after they where done.  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"You want to come downstairs and watch a movie?" Krillin asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
Unfortunatly when they came downstairs, Master Roshi and oolong already claimed the tv and they where busy watching porn.  
  
"Let's go back upstairs" Krillin suggested.  
  
Inside they're room, they decide to watch something on the tv in the room, unfortunatly it was smaller, and had no video.  
  
"Nothing's on" Krillin decided after three times flipping through all of the channels.  
  
Eighteen said nothing, she just lied on the bed, "Tired?" Krillin asked her.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So what do we do now?" Eighteen asked.  
  
Krillin lifted his shoulders, he lied down beside her, they smiled to eachother, and started kissing. Before they knew what happend Krillin had rolled on top of her, they looked at each other for a while, Krillin untied eighteens robe and tooke of his shirt, and well the rest of the night, let's say it was good that they weren't tired.  
  
A/N: Sorry peops I can't write lemons, so I don't. And for those who think that seventeen is to OOC, well, I don't. I think that seventeen is not an evil basterd. He really cares for his sister. And she for him. So, I just like him this way.  
  
What do you think?, tell me, flame me, compliment me, do whatever you want. REVIEW. 


	12. Shopping

Disclaimer: don't own the show, don't own the characters, I'm borrowing them for a while, that's all.  
  
A/N: Thankies reviewers. I really never dreamt to recieve so many reviews, you guys don't have a clue how happy you make me with them, *smiles*  
  
Deadly Beauty: mmmmmm creapy, I really hope it's just coincidence. :P.  
  
Twilight366: Of coarse I'm continue the story, I love to write.  
  
A/N2: I'm having some tiny problems with my computer at the moment, I can't open my hotmail-account on my computer, so I can't log-in at ff.net either (And it makes me cranky). I have to update my stories on another computer, so it may take a while to update the next chapter. Sorry.  
  
Digital love  
Chapter 12: shopping  
  
Krillin and Eighteen woke up the next morning, at the same time. Eighteen turned around to face Krillin "goodmorning" she said.  
  
Krillin just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"What is it Krillin?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Krillin said softly.  
  
"You're annoying"  
  
Krillin crawled on top of her and kissed her. "What I just wonder is, what is a beautiful girl, like you, who can get any guy on this planet, doing with a guy like me?" he asked.  
  
"Krillin you really need to work up you're self-esteem."  
  
Krillin looked down.  
  
"And you know" Eighteen continued "I don't want any guy on this planet, I just want you, cause you're the sweetest person I know". (A/N: sappy)  
  
"Thank you" Krillin said.  
  
"HEY LOVERS, IF YOU TWO ATE DONE WITH SCREWING EACH OTHER, SOME PEOPLE DOWNSTAIRS WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SOME BREAKFAST!!!!!" Master Roshi yelled.  
  
"Boy, I only live here for a day, but he just expects me to be cook" Eighteen said.  
  
"I know, he's terrible" Krillin said.  
  
"Well, let's get up than" Eighteen sighted. She stretched herself and sat on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower".  
  
"I'm going to join you" Krillin said.  
  
"Sure, fine with me" Eighteen replied.  
  
A little while later, everyone was downstairs, having breakfast. Master Roshi wast trying to get the couple talking about what they did last night. Suddenly the phone rang. Krillin almost ran to it, he wanted to get away from roshi.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey, how are you, Bulma here"  
  
"Hey, Bulma, I'm fine and you?"  
  
"Great thanks, erm, is Eighteen with you?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi and I wanted to go shoppining, and we wanted to ask if Eighteen came with us"  
  
"Nice idea, I'll call her"  
  
~Man, I'm sure glad everybody likes Eighteen so well~ Krillin thought  
  
"Eighteen"  
  
"Yes?" she replied  
  
"Bulma's on the phone, she wants to talk to you"  
  
"What does she wants?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Shopping, with Chi-Chi and you"  
  
"Really?" Eighteen asked unbelieving "cool".  
  
"Hello?" She continued.  
  
"Hey, Eighteen it's me Bulma, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?"  
  
"Always, ofcoarse" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Great, cause Chi-Chi and me are going shopping , and we wanted to take you with us." Bulma said.  
  
"I'd love to come" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Wonderful, I'll pick up Chi-Ch, and in 30 minutes, I'll be at Kame-House for you OK?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Great c-ya"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"So you're going to terrorize the mall huh?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Erm, well yes, do you mind?"  
  
"No, ofcoarse not sweety. I'm glad you fit in with the rest of the gang, and I have to arrange something myself so I don't mind at all" Krillin said  
  
"Krillin don't ever call me sweety, I hate that" Eighteen said "I'll go get my stuff". She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Krillin blushed like a tomato, and laughed nervously.  
  
30 minutes later they heard a car stopping in front of the house. "Hey Eighteen coming?" They heard Bulma yell.  
  
"Coming!" Eighteen yelled back "Alright I'm going see you Krillin" She bent down and kissed him again.  
  
Eighteen walked out of the house in the car, she sat down on the backseat. Bulma was driving and Chi-Chi was sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey Eighteen" The two women greeted the cyborg. Eightreed replied with a small hi.  
  
"We didn't know where you lived, so we just called Kame House" Bulma said "luckely you where there".  
  
"Yeah well I live there now" Eighteen replied.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi looked kinda shocked, "I hope you sleep in a spare room" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Erm, no I don't....I...eerrm sleep with Krillin" Eighteen replied.  
  
"O" Chi-Chi just said.  
  
"You mean, like you sleep in his room, or erm, you sleep with, him" Bulma said.  
  
Eighteen blushed a little, and that was good enough for Bulma, Chi-Chi looked a bit nervous but she was glad Eighteen and Krillin loved each other.  
  
"A the mall, the heaven on earth" Bulma said with a sigh when the trio arrived at the mall.  
  
"You're nuts, do you know that" Chi-Chi said.  
  
Eighteen laughed, "Don't worry Bulma, I'm also a bit shop addicted, well more than a bit"  
  
"You don't shoplift anymore now do you?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm a teenager, they shoplift" Eighteen replied.  
  
ChiChi glared at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I won a lot of cash in street fights so, I can buy everything" Eighteen said.  
  
"Hey erm Eighteen, no insult or something but how old are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Dunno" Eighteen replied "But, I think somewhere around, 17, 18 years or something".  
  
"So you're just a kid" ChiChi said.  
  
"Gee, thanks alot ChiChi"  
  
"Sorry, but its true huh?" ChiChi continued "I mean, you are still a teenager, and well, do you age?"  
  
"Erm no, I probably have to stay a kid for the rest of my life, which is forever since I'm immortal" Eighteen said.  
  
"Boy, I don't know if you're very lucky, or very unlucky" Bulma said softly  
  
"Doesn't matter, let's go shopping!" Eighteen said.  
  
"Great idea" Both women said.  
  
Eighteen, Bulma an ChiChi soon found out that they gor along pretty fine. All three of them loved shoppin, and even thought theire styles where very different they loved plundering stores together. After two and a half hour they decided that they where hungry so they sat down to eat and drink.  
  
"Hey ChiChi how're you're sons doing by the way?" Bulma asked between a bite of her sandwich and a drink of her coffee.  
  
"O they're fine, Gohan is a great help, and Goten is growing so quick". ChiChi awnserd.  
  
"Hardly a surprise with everything he eats" Bulma said.  
  
ChiChi laughed "yeah I know, and how's Trunks?"  
  
"He can walk, so Vegeta decided to train him" Bulma said.  
  
"Isn't he a bit young for that?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Well I don't know, but I think he can handle it, Vegeta doesn't shows it but he really cares for his son, and he insists on me letting him train Trunks." Bulma said, she smiled a bit, she was clearly happy that Vegeta finally showed some love for Trunks.  
  
"I thought you always wanted a daughter?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yeah I still do, not that I don't love Trunks or something, but I think every woman wants a little girl. But heck, I don't know if Vegeta wants another child, he nearly killed me when he found out about Trunks, and at the moment I don't feel like getting pregnant again."  
  
"Why not?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda busy with the company at the moment and well, being pregnant means being sick every morning, changing moods and other misary." Bulma awnserd.  
  
"Hey, Bulma chill, you're scaring Eighteen, what if Krillin wants a kid and Eighteen heard all you're hell-stories about being pregnant." ChiChi said laughing  
  
"Erm, I don't even know if I can get pregnant". Eighteen said.  
  
"I think you can" Bulma said, "Just wait,... and about my stories, being pregnant isn't that bad"  
  
After lunch was finished, the three women continued they're shopping trip. When the mall closed they left. At Kame House Eighteen got out of te car with her MANY bags.  
  
"See you guys, thanks for today" Eighteen said.  
  
"BYE" Bulma and ChiChi yelled while driving off.  
  
"Hey, I'm back" Eighteen said walking inside the house.  
  
"Hey Eighteen" Krillin said, clearly happy to see her.  
  
"Where are the two erm.. perverts?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Out, they went to town" Krillin awnserd.  
  
"I can't say, that I mind" Eighteen said "do you want dinner?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Eighteen made dinner, and Krillin clearly liked her cooking. "So how was today?" He asked her.  
  
"Great, Bulma and ChiChi are really nice to me" She awnserd. "And how was you're day?"  
  
"Okay, I guess, I arranged something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see".  
  
After dinner Krillin and Eighteen went to the living room "Wanna watch t.v.?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"No I want to ask you something?" Krillin said.  
  
"Ask up"  
  
"Right" Krillin sighted "What you said today, about that you want me and not some other guy, did you ment that?"  
  
"Of coarse I did"  
  
"Good, cause erm, I wanted to erm ask you if erm you erm" Krillin took something (A/N boy what ever could it be????? Sarcasm) from his pocked and held it in his hand "Do you want to marry me?"  
  
Eighteen looked shocked, she looked at Krillin and saw the ring in his hand "You do know that my brother is probably going to laugh his head of if he hears, and the rest of you're friends aswell?"  
  
Krillin nodded  
  
"Okay, I want to"  
  
Krillin smiled, he put the ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
A/N Well that was pretty romantic huh? And that for an author who doesn't wants to get married herself. Alright REVIEW, flames, compliments, anything. 


	13. Telling everybody

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, I me, just me. A/N: I love reviewers, enough said. Thank the godess the computer is working alright again.  
  
Digital Love  
Chapter 13: Telling everybody  
  
"Omygoshomygoshomygosh" Eighteen constantly repeated herself, while sitting on the couch.  
  
"Erm, are you Ok?" Krillin asked, he sat next to her with a beaker of icecream in his hands, they both decided that, the icecream would be desert, but Eighteen hadn't touched it yet.  
  
"I'm getting married, I'M NUTS!!!!!!" Eighteen yelled.  
  
"You don't want to get married?" Krillin asked, slightly sad.  
  
"Ofcoarse I want to marry you, I just wonder if I live long enough, I swore I would invite seventeen if we got married, so I have to invite him, and he'll kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eighteen looked very nervous.  
  
"Ofcoarse he won't kill you, he's you're brother, he might kill me though" Krillin said.  
  
"What on earth am I doing" Eighteen said.  
  
"Shhhhh, he baby it will be OK" Krillin said softly "Besides, you only get cold feet right before the wedding, and not 5 minutes after the proposal".  
  
Eighteen glared at him, and started laughing "I guess".  
  
"We do have to tell the others" Krillin said.  
  
"MMMM and I was hoping on a secret wedding" Eighteen said.  
  
"Sorry baby, but I want my friends to be there"  
  
Eighteen growled. "You know you sound very dangerous when you do that" Krillin said nervously.  
  
"Can't we just celebrate the fact that we're getting married?" he continued.  
  
"As you wish" Eighteen said and she kissed him.  
  
"Hello lovebirds, having fun again I see"  
  
Both Krillin and Eighteen groaned, "How many times has he benn interupting us now?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Dunno lost count" Krillin awnserd.  
  
"So krillin, did you asked her already?" Master Roshi walked into the living room.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So Eighteen what did you say?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is that the only thing you two are saing today?"  
  
Both: "YES!"  
  
"Fine, gee, I'll leave already, just came back to get some extra cash" Master Roshi said while he got some money and walked away again. "It's great that you two get married lovebirds" He said whilegetting in his car and he drove off.  
  
"Well, since HE knows, I suppose the rest of the z-fighters can know it aswell" Eighteen said.  
  
"GREAT SWEETY, I'll call everybody". Krillin said happily.  
  
"We can also just see them personally, it sucks to say something like that by phone AND DON'T CALL ME SWEETY!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry".  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Allright, so everybody is coming to get breakfast here so we can tell" Krillin said.  
  
Eighteen -who made enough breakfast to feed all the armies on earth that where fighting eachother at thge moment- just nodded.  
  
Krillin and Eighteen, heard two cars stop in front of the door. A second later everybody walked into the house. "Hey food!!!!" Gohan yelled as he walked inside.  
  
"Gohan!" came his mother's angry voice, "be polite".  
  
"Sorry mom"  
  
"So Krillin, you invited us, speak upo, what's wrong?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Erm...how about we eat first, and tell later" Krillin said nervously.  
  
"Nope, we wanna know now!" Gohan said.  
  
"Alright, you tell or I" Krillin asked Eighteen.  
  
"You" Eighteen simply awnserd, but she sounded as if she would freak out soon.  
  
"Kay, guys we're getting married" Krillin said.  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
A small gasp.  
  
Long silence  
  
"Cool, can we eat now?"  
  
Everybody: "GOHAN!!!!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Hey you two that's great congratulations" Bulma said.  
  
The next few minutes where filled with congratulations, and good lucks from the gang (except from Vegeta ho just stood in a corner, aarmes crossed).  
  
After that, they ate. All of the saiyans (half or pure doesn't matter) ate about ¾ of the table. Even Goten and Trunks, (who where still very small and young) ate more than the humans.  
  
"So eighteen, when do you want to go shoppin again.?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Erm always why?"  
  
"Well duh, you need a wedding dress" ChiChi said.  
  
"A wedding dress?" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Erm, yeah"  
  
"Erm well, can't I wear a wedding pants or something, I hate dresses" Eighteen said in a small voice.  
  
"Ofcoarse not, everybody wears a dress on they're wedding, well the girls that is" Bulma said.  
  
"O"  
  
"Come on Eighteen, it won't be that bad" ChiChi said.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Eighteen, they'll put you in a wedding dress, wether you like it or not" Krillin said.  
  
Eighteen sighted "I wanna divorce already."  
  
The huge breakfast was filled with laughing and talking, Eighteen, ChiChi and Bulma made plans to go shopping for Eighteens weddingdress.  
  
Everybody staid until the evening, they decided to let a lot of pizza's be deliverd as dinner since the saiyans ate almost all the food in the house during the day. At 20.30 hours everyone decided to get home, after Eighteen and Krillin waved theire friends goodbye Eighteen said something to ruin the great mood in the house.  
  
"We stil have to tell Seventeen"  
  
"O no"  
  
The next morning.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Knock  
  
KNOCK  
  
Eighteen rammed on the door of her brothers cabin, suddenly a pretty brown- haired girl opend the door. "Can I help you".  
  
"Yes, erm is seventeen in here" Eighteen said.  
  
"Yes, eh come in, who are you, your nmot his girlfriend are you cause I'll kill him" the nameless girl said.  
  
"No, erm I'm his sister and as if you could kill him" She added softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Hey, sev, you're sister is here" The girl screamed in the house, Seventeen came walking downstairs, he looked like he just got outta the shower (No he's not naked, he's wearing clothes).  
  
"Hey" Eighteen said.  
  
"Hey sis, how are you?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"Nice" Eighteen replied "Erm I need to talk to you?" She added looking at the girl"  
  
"Sure thing, erm Tara could you leave us for a minute please" Seventeen said.  
  
"Fine with me, I'll be showering or something" Tara said, and she walked upstairs.  
  
"So, who is she?" Eighteen asked when she and Seventeen where alone.  
  
"Tara, I met her erm, last night" Seventeen said "She my girl, for now"  
  
"You're hopeless sev"  
  
"I know, so what do you want to say?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"Well erm remember our last conversation?" Eighteen said very shy.  
  
"Yes, why"  
  
"Well, erm, Krillin, erm, he sorta erm, proposed" Eighteen said the last word very soft. Unfortunatly Seventeen heard it.  
  
"You two are getting married?!?!?!?!" He screamed.  
  
"Yes" Eighteen said in a small voice.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahhah" Seventeen did as Eighteen predicted and he laughed his head of, he didn't stop until Tara came walking down, very confused.  
  
"Something wrong" She asked.  
  
"No, nothing" Seventeen said, still half laughing.  
  
"Alright, I've got to go, work. I'll see you next Saturday OK?" Tara said.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Bye!!!!!" and Tara walked out of the house.  
  
"So, you are really getting married" Seventeen said.  
  
"Yes" Eighteen said in an icy voice "and it's not funny".  
  
"Jus a little bit"  
  
Eighteen glared at her brother.  
  
"You are coming are you?" she asked.  
  
"Depents, will the z-fighters kill me?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"No they won't" Eighteen said "I'm friends with them now, they're kinda nice".  
  
"Right"  
  
"No really Seventeen, please come, I can't get married without you woth me" Eighteen said in a soft voice. "Please."  
  
"Don't worry sis, I'll come"  
  
"Thanks" Eighteen said, and she hugged her brother.  
  
A/N: *growls* I'm NOT happy about this chap, but I couldn't write more. But please tell me what you guys think about it please, good advice, compliments, flames, give it. 


	14. Marriege and shock

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z, nor its characters, nor the song digital love which is owned by daft punk, have I made myself clear?  
  
A/N: I know I say it all the time, but hey I so grateful so I'll say it again: Thank you reviwers thank you. I've got far over 50 (!) reviews. I'm so happy.  
  
Digital Love  
Chapter 14: Marriege and shock  
  
Everybody was standing in a cirkel on the lookout. Eighteen and Krillin where in the middle. Krillin was wearing a black suit and Eighteen a gorgeous white dress. Bulma and ChiChi dragged her to a store with wedding dresses and Eighteen fell in love with her dress. It was sleevless, tight around her upper body and a loose long skirt. It had paterns sewed in with silver and it looked beautiful on her, Krillins jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw her.  
  
Dende was leading the ceremony (A/N dunno if God does wedding ceremonies but in my story he does). He spoke the traditional words: "do you yaddedadada blah blah etcetera". You guys know the drill. Eighteen and Krillin already said yes to the questions and put the rings at eachothers fingers, and Dende now asked the to kneel. He held his hand on theire foreheads and spoke some words in Namek tongue. After he was done he took a knife and mad two small cuts in both theire wrists and tied theire wrists together with a white robe. "You two are now one, and will be one in this life and everything beyond that. I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Dende said. Krillin and Eighteen smiled and kissed each other for a very long time.  
  
The gang started clapping and trowing rice at the couple. After that, they had a party. Fireworks where being shot in the air and there was enough food to make Goku whine that he ate too much.  
  
"So, how do you feel now that you are married?" Yamcha asked Krillin.  
  
"I feel great" He awnserd. "Hey Yamcha!" Krillin continued "Didn't you dreamt of getting married?"  
  
Yamcha's smile faded for a while, he looked sad at Bulma and just nodded.  
  
"Sorry" Krillin said softly.  
  
"No biggie, buddy, this is you're party and me and Bulma weren't meant to be" Yamcha replied "Let's go get some more food."  
  
"Alright!" Krillin replied.  
  
Eighteen was chatting happily with the rest of the gang, she still seemed a bit schocked from the fact that she just got married. Suddenly she saw her brother standing at the edge of the lookout, looking at her. She excused herself and walked towards him.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I'm leaving"  
  
"Now?" Eighteen replied sadly.  
  
"Yah, I'm going to see the world I guess. Fly around the planet for a while, see where I come." Seventeen said. "This life is nothing for me sis, so I'm leaving."  
  
Eighteen looked at the ground, "And Tara?" she asked.  
  
"I dumped her, I couldn't stand her, she was flirting with nearly evey guy and she freaked out when I talked to a girl." Seventeen said. "She didn't seem to mind that I dumped her".  
  
"And what about me?" Eighteen said very soft.  
  
"You'll be fine sis, you're better of here, and I'm better of alone." He smiled at her "But I'll be back again someday, I promise".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I love you, you know that huh?"  
  
"Yeah yeah" Seventeen said.  
  
"No sev, really, I love you, and you must swear to come back, you're my brother and I need you". Eighteen said, a bit loud.  
  
"Look Eighteen I'll come back, where twins, we can't be seperated" Seventeen said.  
  
"OK" Eighteen sighted, and she took his hand, with a small ki blast she made a cut in his hand, and in hers. "My blood you're blood" she said shaking his hand "Our blood, come back to me".  
  
"Mmmmmm are we married aswell right now?" Seventeen asked sarcastic.  
  
Eighteen hit him "Shut up, but come back"  
  
"I will, don't worry sis, I will".  
  
With that he took of, leaving his sister with teary eyes on the lookout.  
  
Eighteen walked back to the party, she took some food and sat down on a chair. She looked at the ground and suddenly her husband stood next to her. "He left huh?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes" she replied in a soft voice.  
  
"He'll be back" Krillin said smiling.  
  
"I know".  
  
3 days later.  
  
Bulma invited everybody to come to her house and chill a bit by her pool. Well, how can you say no to that? Towels where spread over the grassfield and most of the people where swimming. Eighteen wasn't, she just lied on a towel, and she looked a bit pale.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Nothing I guess, I just feel stange" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Mabey you should eat something" Bulma was standing with them.  
  
"Ugh, no please not, just thinking of food makes me sick, I hardly eat breakfast cause I throw up every morning". Eighteen said.  
  
ChiChi and Bulma glared at each other. "Eighteen, you're coming with us" Bulma said, and she dragged Eighteen of her towel and inside the building. ChiChi helped her, Bulma and ChiChi weren't stupid. "Chi, tests are on the top board of that closet, get them for me please".  
  
"I'll get them" ChiChi replied.  
  
"Look guys, what's the problem, I'm fine, just a bit nausea, that's all" Eighteen said confused.  
  
"Oh Eighteen, i don't think so" ChiChi said walking towards her with a strange looking thing.  
  
"Eighteen, I'm going to steal some of you're blood and then you can go outside again alright?" Bulma asked in a sweet tone.  
  
Bulma took some blood from Eighteens arm, and Eighteen walked out again, confused.  
  
"And?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Positive, defenantly" Bulma said.  
  
"Who tells her?"  
  
"How about we tell Krillin and he can tell her."  
  
"I love the idea" ChiChi said "Krillin!!!!!" she yelled "come here please".  
  
5 minutes later Krillin was outside again with a VERY weird face. It was kinda a combination of happiness, shock and disbelief.  
  
"Krillin is something wrong with me?" Eighteen asked confused.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong, everything is great with you, can't be better" Krillin said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eighteen said.  
  
"You are kinda a little bit pregnant" he said.  
  
"Pregnant? Me?" Eighteen said.  
  
"Yes" Krillin sounded very happy.  
  
"You got me pregnant?"  
  
"Yes" He was even happier.  
  
"You are so dead". Eighteen stood up and tried to hit him.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, COME ON IT'S NOT THAT BAD, EIGHTEEN NO PLEASE HAVE MERCY". Krillin was now pinned down at the ground and Eighteen held him there looking pretty pissed.  
  
Gohan decided to dave Krillins life he put a hand on Eighteen shoulder "come on Eighteen, relax".  
  
"I will not relax!!!" She shouted, she let go of Krillin, who tried to escape his wife's wrath.  
  
"Erm, Eighteen it's not that bad" Krillin tried again.  
  
"You are not pregnant." Eighteen replied angry.  
  
"I know, I know, just relax please, sit down please" Krillin nearly begged. Eighteen sat down on a chair. She still looked very mad.  
  
"Eighteen, look, every woman reacts this way when she finds out she's pregnant, alright, but please don't kil Krillin." Bulma said.  
  
"Eighteen, having a kid is great! Trust me" ChiChi said.  
  
"I need to think" Eighteen stood up and took of in the air.  
  
"EIGHTEEN!!" Krillin screamed.  
  
"Let her, Krillin" Bulma said "She'll be alright".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Eighteen was sitting in a tree again. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, she looked down at the white loose pants she was wearing (A/N: She dressed herself after Bulma did the pregnancy test OK?) She couldn't believe it, a baby, a child, inside her body.  
  
She didn't even knew she could get pregnant. Sure she was once human, but dr. Gero messed so much up inside her body, that she didn't expected that something like this would happen.  
  
What kind of mother could she be? She didn't know anything, just to blow up things. What could she teach her child.  
  
She rememberd the words ChiChi told her, when she shut baby Goten up. ~Alright, so I have a mothers instict, and then~ Eighteen said to herself ~what can I give a child? Nothing.~  
  
Eighteen sighted, being human had more downsides than she thought at first.  
  
"Sweety?" She heard her husband say "Are you here?"  
  
Eighteen didn't awnserd, but Krillin wasn't an idiot and he flew up in the tree where Eighteen was sitting.  
  
"Hey" Krillin said "How are you?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Liar" Krillin said "Eighteen, I'm really sorry, I should have thought about this risc."  
  
"It's not you're fault" Eighteen said softly "Sorry I tried to kill you, I was just a bit,......... shocked."  
  
"I can understand, I was socked aswell" Krillin said.  
  
"You looked like you just won the lottery Krillin, you are not shocked, you're happy" Eighteen said.  
  
"OK, I was happy, I mean, I always wanted a child, and yeah, I am happy" Krillin said "But are you?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm scared" Eighteen said softly.  
  
"Of what?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Dunno, everything I suppose, I didn't even knew I was able to get pregnant, and now I am." It's frightning.  
  
"Sweety, look, I can understand that you're scared, I'm a bit scared aswell, although I'm not pregnant." Krillin said. "I've never been a dad before".  
  
Eighteen closed her eyes, "So much new things are coming to me, and it all happens so fast".  
  
Krillin hugged his wife "It's Ok sweety, we'll be OK, and the kid will be ok, everything will be OK."  
  
"Krillin" Eighteen said soft.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Don't call me sweety"  
  
A/N: Yay, Marron is a cute little embryo already O happiness. Review guys. Anything is welcome. 


	15. check up time

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer, see previous chapters.  
  
A/N: school sucks, homework sucks, teaching giving up a lot of homework suck to. Grumble grumble grumble. But reviewers do not suck, you guys are great for giving me all those reviews, luv you people.  
  
Digital Love  
Chapter 15: check up time  
  
Eighteen slowly opend her eyes, she looked around and was surprised to see that she was in her own room. She saw her husband itting on a chair, half sleeping, half awake. When Krillin noticed that Eighteen was awake he stood up from his chair and walked towards her.  
  
"Goodmorning" he said "Slept well?"  
  
"Yes, but how did I get here?" Eighteen wonderd.  
  
"You fell asleep yesterday, inside the tree, so I carried you home, you've been sleeping ever since." Krillin said.  
  
"Man, I didn't know I was that tired." Eighteen sighted "You take a lot of energy away from me little one" She said while placing her hand on her now still flat stomach.  
  
"So, you remember" Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And you're not so freaked out like yesterday I hope?" Krillin asked, he didn't looked forward to being beat up again.  
  
Eighteen laughed a bit "No, I'm fine now, sorry about yesterday, but I just totally freaked out, and I was so scared suddenly".  
  
"I't alright, you have every right to be scared Eighteen" Krillin said.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and surprisingly ChiChi enterd the room "Hey, Eighteen, how are you now?" She asked.  
  
"I'm alright, but why are you here?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"I called her last night when I brought you home, so she and Gohan slept here last night. I thought ChiChi might help you a bit, afterall she's been pregnant twice" Krillin said.  
  
"Yes, and I thought you might want some food in the morning, since you didn't ate yesterday, and I couldn't surrender you to the cooking talents of the men here" ChiChi said.  
  
"Breakfast would be great right now, normaly I can go without food for a couple of days easily, but now I'm starving." Eighteen said.  
  
"Well, you better not try it" ChiChi said in a warning tone "you're baby needs alot of food, so you better eat propably".  
  
"I will, chill out" Eighteen said.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and have breakfast" Krillin suggested.  
  
Everyone went downstairs, when they arrived at the kitchen Gohan was already eaing. "Hey guys" he said happily, with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Gohan, how many times do I have to tell you do not eat with you're mouth full" ChiChi said angry.  
  
"Sorry mom"  
  
"And if you are done, I want you to go home, and start studying, cause you've been behind you're schedule young man"  
  
"Aw mom"  
  
"Don't aw me"  
  
"Yes mom" Gohan said, and he continued eating, this time in a polite way.  
  
"Eighteen, I hop you get a girl, they're much sweeter" ChiChi said.  
  
Gohan glared at his mother.  
  
"Sorry honey, I love you and Goten, you know that" ChiChi said.  
  
"Ofcoarse you do, now I'll get home kay?"  
  
"Alright Gohan, see you later"  
  
"Bye mom, bye Krillin, bye Eighteen, bye little embryo" Gohan said and het flew out of the window.  
  
"Eighteen, eat something" ChiChi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I will" Eighteen said, she sat down at the table and started eating. It was obvious that she was pregnant cause she ate trice the amount she nomally ate.  
  
"It's great, thanks ChiChi" Eighten said gratefull.  
  
"Erm, Eighteen I called Bulma yesterday and she suggested that you would get a check up" Krillin said.  
  
"A check up?"  
  
"Yeah, erm a doctor checks if the baby is OK" Krillin said.  
  
"Krillin I hate doctors, and hospitals." Eighteen said angry.  
  
"Well, Bulma said you could come to Capsule Corp. She would do the check- up, cause erm, she thinks if you would go to a regular hospital the doctors there would freak, they're not used to cyborgs you know" Krillin said.  
  
Eighteen laughed a bit, "alright, Bulma is OK"  
  
"You know, the doctors in a hospital wouldn't hurt you or something" ChiChi said.  
  
"I don't trust them, if you would know doctors the way I did, you wouldn't trust them either" Eighteen said.  
  
"How do you remember them?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Sorry to say it this way, but it's none of you're buisness" Eighteen said.  
  
ChiChi looked a bit insulted at first, but she understood a bit what Eighteen must've been trough so she asked no more.  
  
After breakfast ChiChi and Eighteen did the dishes, they refused to let Krillin do it since he broke plates by just looking at them, and after they where done with that everybody went to Bulma. ChiChi went with them since Goten was staying over at Trunks.  
  
----------------------------------------At Bulma's place-------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Bulma was already waiting for the three to arrive. When they walked inside Capsule Corp. ChiChi went to the living room to collect Goten, and Krillin and Eighteen followed Bulma to the labs.  
  
"Here we are" Bulma said, she opend a door, behind it was something that looked like a combination between a lab and a hospital. The sight of it made Eighteen slightly nervous, Krillin noticed his wife tense a bit.  
  
"Calm down" he said sofly.  
  
Eighteen just nodded in reply.  
  
"Alright Eighteen I want you to lie down at that table Ok?" Bulma said.  
  
Eighteen gulped but she lied down, "so what are you going to do?" she asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm going to make a scan, so we can check out the baby" Bulma said.  
  
"An echo huh?" Eighteen said.  
  
"Yeah that's it" Bulma said, "alright now, lift you're shirt a bit". Eighteen did as she was told.  
  
"This is going to be cold" Bulma waned before placing some gel at Eighteens stomach.  
  
Eighteen gasped and Bulma started to run the scanner around Eighteens stomach.  
  
"Erm this is weird" Bulma said.  
  
"What's weird?" Krillin asked worried "nothings wrong I hope?"  
  
"Well I can't get any images of the baby, and it's weird and..." Suddenly the scanner exploded.  
  
"That thing is freaked out" Eighteen said simply.  
  
"We need a special scanner for this" Bulma said, "I think the normal scanner sorta overreacted because you're a cyborg."  
  
"Sorry" Eighteen said.  
  
"It's OK"  
  
Bulma left the room and returned very quickly with a new, stranger looking scanner. "This should do the trick." She said.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT???????" Krillin asked.  
  
"It's a special scanner, this should be able to scan Eighteens body, but not get confused because of some erm.........adjustments in her body" Bulma said.  
  
Eighteen just glared at the scanner, "Ok Eighteen, lie down again" Bulma said.  
  
This time things worked out fine, Bulma scanned Eighteen's stomach and after a while the baby could be seen at the monitor.  
  
"There's you're child" Bulma said.  
  
Eighteen smiled, it was so special to see her baby on that monitor, "how long has it been there?" she asked.  
  
"I'd say about, three months" Bulma said.  
  
"How come you can't see it than?" Krillin asked confused.  
  
"Well probably because Eighteen is a fighter, she has some very strong abs so it may take a while before she show's off" Bulma said.  
  
"I don't want to show of" Eighteen said "And I gotta throw up" she jumped of the table and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Krillin watched his wife leave, he smiled although Eighteen was still acting like an ice queen it was obvious to him that she wanted to be a mommy.  
  
When Eighteen returned she looked a bit pale.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm sick" Eighteen replied.  
  
"You should go home and lie down" Krillin suggested.  
  
Eighteen nodded holging her hand on her stomach "I hate you brat" she whisperd.  
  
"You don't hate our baby Eighteen" Krillin said "You love it, and being sick is just part og pregnancy."  
  
"How can you be so cruel to knock me up?" Eighteen asked softly causing Bulma to laugh.  
  
Krillin also laughed "sorry baby, but I'll be you're humble servant during pregnancy".  
  
"You better" Eighteen awnserd.  
  
Krillin laughed again, "come on, I'll take you home".  
  
A/N: You guys know the drill, flames reviews anything bring it on. 


	16. Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own, see previous chapters for more explination.  
  
A/N: Alright guys erm, the start of this chapter is almost LITTERALY coppied from an eppisode of Charmed (I don't own charmed either). Those of you who watch Charmed will probably remember it, sorry for coppying it but the moment I saw that eppisode I just knew that it should be in the story. Don't flame me for it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Digital Love  
Chapter 16: Drama  
  
"Come on eighteen, I'm getting gray hair if I have to wait any longer!" Bulma was yelling angry against the fitting room.  
  
"I can't come out" Eighteens voice came. "Why do we have to do this?"  
  
"Eighteen you love shopping!" Bulma sounded surprised.  
  
"Yes but not this kind of shopping" Eighteen's annoyed voice came from the fitting room.  
  
"Eighteen we HAVE to do this shopping, you don't fit in any of your clothes anymore" Bulma said a bit amused.  
  
A growl came froim the fitting room "Don't rub it in will you!!!!!!"  
  
Eighteen discoverd, one and a half month after her check up with Bulma that pregnancy had more down-sides then just being nausea. She found out that her belly had rounded a bit, at first eighteen thought that trainig extra and not eating helped against it. But a desparate Krillin called Bulma and Chi-Chi and both women dragged poor Eighteen to the mall to shop for maternity clothes.  
  
"OK Eighteen" Chi-Chi said "Just come out of the fitting room and let us have a look at you."  
  
Eighteen walked out, she was wairing white pants and a pink shirt with frilles.  
  
"You look cute" Bulma said.  
  
"I don't want to look cute" Eighteen said disgusted "why are all these clothes so light, and cute coulored, with frilles and ribbon's, it makes me look like...like...  
  
"Ooooh you look just like a future mother" A happy seller-girl came walking towards eighteen "Aaaah you look soooo cute" she said, putting her hand on Eighteens belly.  
  
"Look" Eighteen said taking a step back "Don't you have any maternity clothes that DON'T make me look like a bloody doll!!!!, Something in a reaseble coulor like black, or blue or something like that, something that fits with a future-mother that can kick ass!!!  
  
The seller-girl looked a bit surprised, "I'll look in the back for you" she said walking away.  
  
"Eighteen, it's not that bad" ChiChi said, "It's just a different style than what you're used to".  
  
"I do not want to wear another style, I hate these clothes" Eighteen said.  
  
The seller girl came walking back to the three women. "Erm we have some clothes you might like" she said carefully, "but it's not alot."  
  
"Anything is better than walking in THIS my entire pregnancy" Eighteen said.  
  
After a while the three women where standing outside again. Eighteen was carrying a couple of bags filled with her new outfits. She had some outfits she refused to wear at first, Bulma and ChiChi talked her into buying the outfits. Eighteen was still a bit cranky cause she couldn't wear her normal clothingstyle.  
  
The women decided that they would have some lunch but before they even prenounced the word restaurant a lot of noice was coming from the background. Bulma, Eighteen and chichi looked around and they saw a large group of people causing a great mess, they where plundering, destroying and scaring people.  
  
"Sad" Bulma said "Very sad".  
  
"I'll stop 'em" Eighteen said, she was clearly looking forward to beat someone up.  
  
"No, you don't" ChiChi said sternly "You're pregnant, you don't fight".  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Eighteen you sound like a annoying teenager, try to act like a mother" Bulma said.  
  
"I'll be a teenage mum, but they should be stopped" Eighteen said pointing to the group of people, who where still making a mess of the town.  
  
"Let's see what we can do" Bulma suggested.  
  
The other women nodded, and they started walking towards the troublemakers, when they got there, they saw that the bystanders had formed a circle around the troublemakers. One of the people in the middle of the circle held a little girl in her neck, the girl seemed terrifieded and she tried to break free from her captor's grasp.  
  
"Let me go, please" the girl was screaming.  
  
"Listen, take me, let my daughter go" A man, obviously her father begged.  
  
"Why should we, the girl is much sweeter, and we can easily get what we want trough her" A man, who was clearly the leader.  
  
The voice of the leader made Eighteen parrilyse, ~it can't be~ she thought.  
  
"Alright" the leader continued, he was wearing a hood over his head and the shadow made in impossible to see his face, "we want a lot of money, and we want a helicopter big enough for all of us, and weopens, and we want it within 30 minutes or this little one might be hurt"  
  
A lot of whispering was rising from the crowd. You could hear things like 'is the police already warned" "why aren't they here yet" "i'm concerned for the girl" and stuff.  
  
"Let her go" And icy but louder voice suddenly coming from the crowd.Everybody looked at Eighteen who just demended that the girl should be released.  
  
"O yeah" another troublemaker said "why should we hottie".  
  
Eighteen ignored the guy, she just looked over at the leader "I'm telling you general, let her go"  
  
"So, the leader said, you remember me"  
  
"How can I forget someone so disgusting as you Tao" Eighteen said.  
  
"General Tao" Bulma said surprised "That's him?"  
  
"Yes, i'd remember that ass's voice everywhere" Eighteen said.  
  
"Eighteen, you where much sweeter when you where still a helpless 17 year old human girl" Tao said, people are better when they are terrifieded of me."  
  
"I'm not now" Eighteen said "Let the girl go"  
  
"Eighteen since when do you care about humans? Especially about some bratty kid, is it just cause you're a traitor, or does the future brat inside you has something to do with it" tao said in an evil voice.  
  
"But hey" he continued while letting the girl go, who ran right to her father "I love to get you back for betraying the red ribbon army and dr Gero, so I'll 'delay' my plans and kill you first, MEN, beat her up" Tao orderd and all of Tao's men started walking towards Eighteen with baseball bats and chains.  
  
"Eighteen.." ChiChi said worried  
  
"I'll be fine" Eighteen said and she walked in the circle "So, who wants to get beaten up at first".  
  
All of the men attacked Eighteen at once, 5 seconds later they where all unconsious on the ground, "You're turn Tao" Eighteen said.  
  
General Tao took of his hood, revealing his protruding eyes. "Alright traitor" he said "bring it on".  
  
"You know Tao" Eighteen said "I'm really happy that i'm an human, truned into a cyborg like you but that I look alot better"  
  
"I was almost destroyed" Tao shouted "But good looks won't help you in a fight" with that he attacked Eighteen.  
  
Eighteen managed to block all of Tao's attacks, she was simply toying with him, she was a lot stronger than him. This made Tao angry, and he pushed more and more strenght into his attackes, but it didn't worked.  
  
But nobody could forsee what happend next, one of Tao's followers stood up and grapped his bat, he attacked Eighteen with it from behind, at that moment eighteen turned around to block the attack, but the bat hit her very hard, right into her stomach.  
  
Eighteen's eye widend a bit, she grapped her stomach and fell on her knees. She gasped for breath, and she fell on the ground.  
  
"Eighteen!!!!!!" Bulma and ChiChi yelled, they ran towards her. "Eighteen get up please" Bulma said.  
  
General Tao smirked evilly, "well the traitor got what she deserved".  
  
"You son of a...." ChiChi said, but the last word couldn't be heard because of very loud sirenes, all the sudden a lot of cops came running towards the group and arrested Tao and his gang, but Tao managed to break his handcuffs and flew away.  
  
"See ya, losers" he yelled.  
  
"He's getting away!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Never mind him, we have to get this woman to a hospital" a cop said.  
  
"Call an ambulance" another orderd.  
  
"No" came eighteens weak voice "no hospital".  
  
"Ma'am I'm sorry but you have to,.... do you two know her?" the cop asked Bulma and ChiChi.  
  
"Yes, she's a friend" ChiChi quickly awnserd.  
  
"Could you warn any relatives?"  
  
"Yes" Bulma said "but where are you taking her?"  
  
The ambulance came driving on very fast, a couple of doctors lifted Eighteen on a stretcher and placed her into the ambulance, "she's going to the nearest hospital" one doctor said.  
  
"No" Eighteen protested soft.  
  
"Eighteen, it's going to be alright, you have to get to the hospital for you and you're baby, we'll warn krillin and we are coming after you asap" Bulma said.  
  
Eighteen lost consiousness, and the ambulance was quickly shut and drove off. "We have to warn Krillin" Bulma said.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think, flames reviews anything bring on. 


	17. a miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, or the song digital love.  
  
A/N: Ok guys this will be the last chapter, i want to thank all the reviewers, thank you: Trunks 888, Raquel, Lunatic Saiyan Princess, Lunatic on the grass, Kelly Neptunus, Deadly Beauty, Crazy Jen, Kuririn's Onna, Sage, Sadako- Tokumei Kibou, Marie, Matt. J1, xX Evil OneXx, elf-Princess4, funky munky, Jake Denton IconPorygon, Twilight 366, fallen-angel-14, Angel- Tinuviel, Brian, Dark Emotionless shadow and Dan for reviewing my story you guys are really special to me right now, cause you helped me trough it. Thank you I love you guys.  
  
So have fun with the final chapter of digital love.  
  
Digital Love  
Chapter 17: A miracle  
  
Krillin ran into the hospital as if he was crazy, the moment Bulma called him and told him what happend to his wife he flew to the hospital as fast as he could. "Where is she!!!" he yelled the moment he was inside.  
  
"Krillin" Bulma ran towards him "relax"  
  
"I will not relax, no where is she!!!!!" Krillin screamed, a lot of people started to look at him.  
  
"Krillin!!!" Bulma said threatning, "please, just follow me". And she walked away.  
  
Krillin followed her, he had never been so worried in his entire life, this wasn't just about Eighteen but about their child aswell. If any of them would be hurt, he would blame himseelf for it. Because he wasn't there with her.  
  
When Bulma and Krillin arrived at Eighteens room they were greeted by a nurse. "Are you her husband?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, is she Ok?" Krillin asked.  
  
"You're wife is fine sir, but erm...." The nurse said a bit nervous.  
  
"What" Krillin sounded really freaked right now.  
  
"We are not sure about the baby sir" the nurse continued "you're wife had a really hard punch in her stomach, and it might've hurt the baby aswell, we are not sure yet, we tried to make a scan, but it didn't work".  
  
Krillin looked down "can I see her?" he said in a tiny voice.  
  
"Yes ofcoarse, she's in here" the nurse said.  
  
Krillin walked inside, Eighteen lay on her bed, her eyes were open but she just stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Eighteen.." Krillin said softly as he walked in.  
  
Eighteen looked at him, she smiled a little but she looked very sad.  
  
"Hey" she said  
  
"Hey baby, how are you?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Fine" she just awnserd.  
  
ChiChi was sitting beside Eighteen, she looked very worried. Bulma walked in after Krillin.  
  
"How do you feel?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Fine" Eighteen said again.  
  
"Liar" Bulma, Krillin and ChiChi said at the same time.  
  
"How's the baby" Eighteen said in a voice that sounded more like whispering.  
  
"The doctors don't know it yet, they can't scan you remember?" Bulma said.  
  
"The baby can die right?" Eighteen asked.  
  
Bulma looked sad, "Eighteen I'm not going to lie to you, nor to Krillin, the baby recieved a very huge punch and there is a possibility that it is..." Bulma said nothing.  
  
"It's all my fault" Eighteen said.  
  
"No, it's Tao's fault" ChiChi said quickly "He did this, not you".  
  
"Where do you know him from?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Dr Gero" Eighteen awnserd "when he kidnapped me, I was taken to his lab and Tao was there, he helped Gero. He hit me a couple of times, to keep me from escaping, and when Gero 'changed' me he helped. I don't remember that much but I do remember a few parts."  
  
"That's terrible" Krillin said.  
  
"I shouldn't have fought" Eighteen said "the baby can be hurt now, and it is my fault. I love it so much and it isn't even born yet, and if it gets hurt I will never forgive myself,..........It's all my fault".  
  
Suddenly evrybody saw a tiny orb of light hanging above Eighteen's stomach. "What the..." Eighteen started. But the light continued to grow very slowly, it formed a dome that was placed over Eighteen's stomach. For a second the entire room was filled with a pure white light, after that it faded away, until it fully dissapeared.  
  
"What was that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know" Krillin awnserd.  
  
"The baby" Eighteen said.  
  
"Did the baby do this?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"No" Eighteen said "I don't know who or what did it, but whatever it was, it healed the baby......I can feel it's energy, her energy"  
  
"It's alright,.....I mean she's alright?" Krillin asked disbelieving.  
  
Eighteen nodded.  
  
Krillin put his head on Eighteens belly, "she's right, I can feel our daughter" he said with a voice filled with something beyond happiness. "She's alright".  
  
"Amazing" Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, it is" ChiChi said.  
  
Suddenly the nurse walked inside again, "Ma'am, we would like to try to scan you're stomach again, to see if the baby is alright." she said  
  
"It's not necessairy" Eighteen said  
  
"But ma'am, we need to know..." the nurse protested.  
  
"The baby is fine, she's healthy and alive, so I don't need a scan, and I don't need to stay in here anymore" Eighteen said as she tried to get up from the bed.  
  
"Eighteen, relax please" Krillin said worried.  
  
"I'm fine Krillin" Eighteen said.  
  
"Eighteen, maybe you need some tests or something, to check if everything is really alright." Bulma said.  
  
"Erm guys, I really need to get home, so I'm off"ChiChi said. She had been away from home alot right now, and she wanted to be with her sons.  
  
"That's alright, see you Chi" Eighteen said.  
  
"Yeah, bye" Krillin said.  
  
"Say hello to you're children for me" Bulma said.  
  
"I will, bye" and ChiChi walked past the nurse.  
  
"Back to the tests now.." the nurse said, "Ms Briefs called a special doctor or something, he should be here any minute now". And the nurse walked away again.  
  
"What doctor?" Eighteen said in a tiny voice.  
  
"Someone I know" Bulma said "I did buisness with his compagnie a couple of times, he owns a compagnie that is very experienced at robotology (is that a word?), so he may see if you're Ok better than I or any of the doctor in this hospital can." Bulma paused a while when she saw Eighteens frightnend face "Eighteen" she continued "He's really nice, and he knows you, and he won't harm you".  
  
"No I won't" a voice came from the doorway. In the door stood a middle aged man, somewhere around his mid forties, he had a soft friendly face, black short hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm doctor Magasha, but call me Jack" he said. "And you must be Eighteen" he stook out his hand and after a little while of doubt Eighteen shook it.  
  
"I can understand that you are scared Eighteen, Bulma told me some stuff about you, but I will not harm you, or do anything you don't want." Jack stopped for a second. "But I must check you out, to see if you have any internal bleedings, or if you're child is harmed."  
  
"My child is alright" Eighteen said.  
  
"But you don't know if you are" Jack said.  
  
"Eighteen, he won't hurt you" Krillin said "and if something is still wrong with you, it can affect our child".  
  
"Fine, check up me" Eighteen said.  
  
"Thank you" Jack said. He walked towards the bed and he took a scanner from his bag. He ran it over Eighteens belly, the scanner made a beeping noice and Jack took a small computer from his bag. He looked at it for a while and smiled. "Well, you are perfectly fine Eighteen".  
  
"Great can i go now?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Can I just take some blood, as an extra check" he asked.  
  
Krillin smiled as he heard Eighteen growl. She wasn't very happy with this.  
  
But in the end Jack got the blood, he put it in a tube "I'll call Bulma when I have the results" he said "she can inform you about it alright?"  
  
Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Thanks Jack" Bulma said.  
  
"You're welcome, I'm always glad to help, but I have to leave now, see you around". Jack said.  
  
After Jack had left eighteen decided she could leave aswell. So Bulma called a doctor arranged that Eighteen could go.  
  
When bulma was done everyone walked outside again, "Bulma, can I have my next check-ups with you?" Eighteen asked, she didn't looked forward to go to the hospital again.  
  
"Sure you can, it would be better anyway" Bulma said.  
  
"I still wonder what that bright light was we saw" krillin wonderd.  
  
"Yeah" Eighteen said softly "I've never seen anything like that".  
  
"Me neither, but whatever it was, it was good" Bulma thought for a while, she couldn't stand it if she was unable to explain something.  
  
"It sure was" Eighteen said "but I want to know what it was, I mean it did healed the baby and me but how do we know it's not something evil?"  
  
"We don't honey, but we'll find out what it is whenever we need to i guess" Krillin said.  
  
"Guys i'm going home, call me if anything is wrong or something Ok?" Bulma said.  
  
"We will" Eighteen and Krillin said in unsion.  
  
----------------------------4,5 month later-----------------------  
  
After the episode in the hospital Eighteen decided to stop sparring/fighting/trainig. She was very concerned for the sake of her daughter. She was now nearly 9 month's pregnant and she knew that the baby could be born any time now. At one side she was looking foreward to it, cause she wanted to see her child and she wanted to get rid of her stomach. At the other hand, she didn't look foreward to the pain that giving birth obviously gave.  
  
She had a lot of great advice from Bulma and ChiChi but most of it only made her more scared of the delivery. Eighteen was sitting outside on the beach, she felt sick, tired and weak. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling in her stomach, "Krillin" she screamed.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Krillin asked as he ran up to his wife.  
  
"I think my water just broke" Eighteen said gasping.  
  
"Are you sure?" Krillin asked.  
  
Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Can you get into the car? I'll take you to the hosptial." Krillin said.  
  
"Can't I get to Bulma?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"No" Krillin said simply "I'll call Bulma and ChiChi, get into the car".  
  
After they drove with an very high speed , Eighteen and Krillin arrived at the hospital. Krillin screamed for help and immedialdly Eighteen was taken to a room.  
  
After 30 minutes Bulma,ChiChi and Gohan came running into the room aswell.  
  
"How do you feel?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I feel like I'm dying..." Eighteen said weakly "Aaaah" she yelled out in pain.  
  
"Relax please, this may take a while, you don't have a lot of contractions yet so please" a nurse next to Eighteen said.  
  
"Oh, great" Eighteen said.  
  
The next 5 hours where killing for both Eighteen and Krillin, Eighteen was getting more and more contractions and Krillin looked like he was ready to eat himself.  
  
"Aaaaaahh" Eighteen suddenly screamed "This really HURTS".  
  
"I know, the baby is coming, I'll call a doctor". The nurse said and she walked out of the room. A couple of seconds later a doctor walked inside.  
  
"How are you ma'am?" he asked.  
  
"Can I please kill somebody?" Eighteen asked.  
  
The doctor laughed "No Ma'am I'm sorry, but don't worry, this will be over soon."  
  
And he was right, Eighteen nearly screamed her lungs out but the baby was born not even half an hour later.  
  
"Congratulations" the doctor said. "You have a very healthy daughter".  
  
"Let me hold her..." Eighteen said.  
  
The moment Eighteen got the little wonder in her arms she felt so strange, it was like all the emotions inside of her where coming out.  
  
"Hello, hi little angel" Eighteen said. Suddenly it was like she was pulled into another world. She wasn't holding her baby anymore, but she was being held. She saw a blond man with soft blue eyes in front of her.  
  
"Hello little angel" he said. And as if she had never left Eighteen was back again.  
  
"Eighteen, are you Ok? You look so weird suddenly" Krillin said.  
  
Eighteen smiled, "yes, I'm perfect, never been better, hold you're daughter" and she gave Krillin his child. She smiled again........  
  
A/N: Alright that was Digital Love, what did you thought of it? For those of you that don't understand some things in the fic yet, like how Marron and Eighteen where healed, and the man Eighteen saw. It will all be explained in my next story, that will be a story about 17 and 18's youth, before they where cyborgs, and it will be special (I hope). So I hope to see you guys again in the next story,  
  
Love from Dark-mean-me 


End file.
